Mike Newton Discovered
by SweetThunder
Summary: Mike Newton and his father are sailing a ship to the American Colonies in 1625 when Mike's World is turned upside down by a passenger named Bella Swan. They are taken by pirates and the adventure only begins there.
1. Introductions

**_I am about to have some crazy fun with a few of our friends from Twilight. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for creating a world with Vampire boyfriends, Werewolves, and this cast of characters. _**

**_Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight and all the Twilight characters._**

* * *

This is degrading and disgusting. I was emptying out the slimy goo from the bottom of the water barrels in the hold of my father's ship. This was a job fit for some lowly street urchin or pathetic servant. I am the captain's son, and though the "La Belle" is not the most amazing ship, or the most profitable under my father's command, it is still highly unbecoming for the captain's son to be subjected to such lowly work. Though most people would never suspect I am the captain's son.

My father acquired the merchant ship after working his way up in the French ports. He couldn't bear to be in England after my mother died in child birth. He had brought her back from America on his first Atlantic crossing to Jamestown. Everything about that town and his ability to take care of her was a failure. I was a reminder of his failure every day. From my dark skin to my dark hair. She was a _savage_ from the American colonies and died while having me. Her name was Hurit, and she was an Algonquin princess, her name means beautiful, and thus my father named the ship as his own punishment for taking her away from her people only to die in a cold English shipyard. And here I am; cleaning up after the last Atlantic crossing.

"Hello Michael, how are you today, well I hope?"

Fantastic, Jessica Stanley managed to find me in any corner of the ship. She was particularly annoying whenever we reach a port. I can't imagine why, but she is constantly trying to talk to me and to - seduce me. You wouldn't think this would be such a problem for someone like myself if; and it probably wouldn't be an, _IF,_ if I could stand the sound of her voice for more than 2 seconds. Her father is First mate and she and I have pretty much grown up on the ship together. I see her more as a sister, a truly aggravating sister. And no sister should be wearing a bodice like THAT, and leaning over the barrel, like THAT, around her brother.

"Jessica, I'm knee deep in muck and slime, so I'm doing excellent. My father wants this finished by tonight so unless you are willing to gather up your skirts, jump inside, and scrub the bottom of this barrel, I'm rather busy." I said to her as I exaggerated my scrubbing of the barrels to emphasize the amount of work involved. The last thing I wanted was for her to say yes.

"Yes well, I can see that you are busy...would you like me to bring you some supper later? We can eat together on the deck. Our fathers will be in the office on the shore finalizing the arrangements for our next voyage to America."

She says that like it's some romantic holiday and we are royalty. In reality we were both lucky to be alive after as many crossings as we had both been on. I couldn't see the allure of traveling to the colonies and starting life from scratch. Literally with nothing but the land and the few tools and supplies we could fit on our cramped ship. Unfortunately, I was getting hungry and I would be working hard all afternoon.

"I would like some supper, real meat if you can find any, not the foul excuse that's been sitting in the galley. And water, in fact, you could bring me fresh water right now." She would do anything I said, anything, which is less than appealing.

xxx

We had been loading supplies and water for 2 days, the passengers from the Virginia Company were about to board. It was a strange group; we had about 80 passengers ranging from the pious types looking to worship God and the seedier types looking to avoid God. I was standing by the gang plank trying to direct people and belongings. Unfortunately I was met with mostly stares and fear, some people didn't even think I could speak English. This is how it went for me every time though. Then I looked down the gang plank and saw an older man getting off of a finer carriage. He must be someone important sent by The Virginia Company to help bring the companies into a profitable existence. He was directly followed by an Angel. She floated out of the carriage and was heading toward my ship. As she approached me I could barely pull my thoughts together. The only woman I had ever spent time around was Jessica and she was not delicate, Jessica was hardened by the sea and the life of sailors. This Angel was as delicate as a paper flower, as clean as a brand new snowflake, and she was heading onto this ship. I stood there with my jaw hanging open and no ability to form a sentence in my mind. Then, she seemed to trip on nothing and stumbled right into me.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I can be so distracted at times, I never seem to be able to walk a straight line without falling down, I have no idea how I will last on a ship for the next two months. I'm Bella Swan and this is my father Charles Swan."

She was speaking to me and I was still holding her in my arms. I was dumbfounded. She smelled like flowers and sunshine. I must smell like fish and...and worse.

"Can you speak boy? Are you quite able to converse?" Mr. Swan said to me as he gathered his daughter from my arms and set her upright. It seemed that he was accustomed to this action, perhaps it happened often. He had the effect of snapping me out of the haze Bella Swan had immediately sent me into.

"Yes sir, quite capable, I speak English, French, and a little Portuguese. May I direct you to your quarters?" Right then my father strode up like some noble hunter saving the family from a wild animal. I was gruffly pushed aside as he herded them towards his quarters for introductions and finer refreshments. Bella tipped her head over her shoulder and mouthed _Thank You_. It sent a shock down my whole body, I could not remember a time those words had ever been spoken to me. I did not want to remember a time before Bella Swan stepped foot on my ship. Somehow I felt this moment was going to change everything in my life.

"She won't last you know." Jessica said with as much venom and jealousy as a woman can muster. "How could a girl like that make it all the way to America? I'll be right here the whole time though Michael, anytime."

Some how Jessica was uglier by the moment. I let out a heavy sigh as I realized she was probably right. Delicate flowers don't last in strong sea storms, and Jessica would always be there, like a stubborn barnacle desperately hanging on to an idea of someone that I was not, and did not want to be. I was mentally beating myself for momentarily thinking I could have had any connection to something so pure and beautiful. I would never be anything to a person like Bella Swan. Most passengers didn't even _see _me or acknowledge me. I felt my whole body slump with dejection as I went below decks to check on ropes and supplies.

* * *

**_Hello Everyone, this is my first story, so please, please review and let me know what you think :) Thanks to "Knarf" for the idea. And Melolabel for getting me into fanfiction. I hope you guys think this is interesting and fun. I have some pretty crazy places I plan on taking this story, and I am really going to need your help. Thanks! - SweetThunder_**


	2. The Journey Begins

**_Wow, I am so encouraged by the review I have gotten. Let me know how you think I'm doing! _**

**_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer who owns all things Twilight. I'm just here for the free food._**

* * *

I hadn't seen such a beautiful day on the sea in a long time. Was it because of the sun? Or the salty wind? No. It was because Bella Swan was leaning against the banister next to me enjoying the day just as much as I was.

It was right after sunrise that I saw her coming up on deck and she didn't look to steady. We had set sail the day before with the tide and the first night had gone well; a good omen for the upcoming journey. I was just finishing up with my first duties of the morning and I quickly ran over and around the supplies and equipment lying all over the deck to her side.

"Is everything alright?" I quickly asked when I saw the look on her face. She was a shade closer to green than the pure and perfect white she had been yesterday.

"I will be fine as soon as I can get a breath of fresh air and some sunshine on my skin. I'm afraid I don't have my...what don't I have?"

"Sea legs?" She seemed to be getting less coherent and I saw a look I had seen many times before. I gently took her around her waist and as soon as I did she began to double over. I easily lifted her tiny frame up as she went completely weak. I took her over to the side of the ship. I set her down quickly and just in time for her to lean over the banister and empty her stomach. I held her waist with one arm and grabbed a mostly clean rag out of my pocket with the other hand. When she stood up I handed her the rag to wipe her mouth and directed her to a good spot to sit down.

"Sea legs. That's it; I guess I forgot to pack mine. Haha." She weakly laughed at herself.  
"Don't move, just sit here and breathe. I'm just going to go grab a pint of water for you."

"I don't think I could move if I had too."

When I returned she greedily drank all of the water I gave her and then just sat there for a minute with her face towards the sun. I couldn't help chuckling to myself a little. She was not at all embarrassed by what had happened. Most ladies were mortified when they were seasick and treated me like I had somehow caused it. I cautiously took a seat just a few feet away from her.

"Where are you from? I can see that you are not English by birth. How did you come to get on this ship? How long have you been a sailor?" Wow, she had a lot of questions. I hardly knew how to react. I wasn't used to someone showing this must interest in me.

"You are very perceptive."

"That doesn't answer my questions."

"Well, how about a proper introduction first?" I realized she didn't even know my name yet. So far all of our encounters had been less than ideal. When I pointed out our lack of social graces she immediately flushed and looked down.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Bella Swan of London, and I am pleased to meet you."

"I am Michael Newton of Southhamptonshire, England by way of Cherbourgh, France and Virginia." She stared at me with wide brown eyes and I could see a gleam of understanding hit her followed by confusion and a mix of...interest? She was obviously working through something in her mind and I would just love to have been able to see what she was guessing about my past and all the places I have been. What she said next was unexpected but not surprising.

"I think your friend over there is upset. She won't stop staring at me." I whipped my head around and saw Jessica standing at the stern with two pints of ale in one hand and a small loaf of bread in the other. We usually had a mid-morning meal together on the deck after our chores and she was obviously upset by the presence of Bella. I was beginning to become very annoyed with her ever present - presence. She was like a thick fog that surrounds you and makes it hard to see the stars or the water around you; she lays rocky little islands all around and you never know when you might run headlong into one. Jessica gave me a scowl, turned on her heels and walked away. I would have to be careful not to step on her toes too much if the next few months were going to be at all bearable.

"She is Jessica - the kitchen maid, her father is also on the ship and we have pretty much been raised here as sister and brother." I wanted to make that clear; there was nothing between us other than that.

"How interesting, to be raised on ship. The captain's name is Newton..." She was making the connection.

"He is my father." Bella turned to look at me straight on. The sun was now fully over the horizon and directly behind her head. Her hair was mostly loose and the light streaming through made her look like a goddess from the sea come to take me to heaven. I was in awe of her beauty and completely smitten.

"How?" How could I explain that my life was an ever-present reminder of my father's loneliness, failure, and self-loathing? I didn't want to explain something so ugly to a creature so delicate. I could feel the wind picking up and I knew we would need to adjust the sails. I saw Mr. Stanley come around the starboard side of the ship. I quickly scooted away from Bella; I didn't want to appear that I was consorting with the passengers. It was against the rules; well, against my father's rules.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing above decks so early? Is this boy bothering you?" Mr. Stanley came over and roughly lifted me to my feet by the back of my shirt and collar.

"No, no, he was quite helpful. I've had a rough spell of seasickness and he attended to me quite graciously. Thank you Michael." Bella looked to Mr. Stanley and then back to me and could immediately comprehend the awkwardness of the situation. "Mr. Stanley, would you please accompany me back to my quarters? My father will be looking for me." With that she took his arm and walked away. As enraptured as I was by her presence I was glad to be free for the moment to think. I quickly climbed the mast and was scurrying around the rigging. I knew this. I knew every knot on this ship, every seam in the sails, and every joint in the planks. What I didn't know was kindness and friendship and I think that is what I had just encountered. My heart felt like it would burst. As I reached the top of the mast I hooked my foot around a rope and pushed off swinging over the port side of the ship. I felt free and it was up here that I felt like my heart had room to burst forth from chest. In 17 years I had never had a mother, a father, or true friend. This small conversation with Bella had twisted and squeezed my heart into a place I didn't know existed in my body.

xxx

There was about an hour of sunlight left when I found Bella on the deck again. She was right at the bow of the ship leaning into the wind as it carried us further and further west. I couldn't understand how she was so brave on this ship considering she had been so ill just this morning. I walked up behind her tentatively and said, "Hello Miss Swan." She quickly turned to see who was behind her, she had been deep in thought and I could see that I had broken her concentration.

"Good Evening Mr. Newton." That seemed strange; I don't believe I had ever been referred to as Mister.

"It's not yet Twilight Miss Swan."

"It will be soon enough. It comes quickly at sea and only lasts for a moment." She was staring right into my eyes. As though she could reach into my body, take out my soul and inspect every part of it. I considered what would be there for her to see and it was very plain, boring. She turned back to look over the sea. I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone noticed us up here then I stepped closer to her. I could smell her on the wind as it sailed past her hair.

"How has your first full day at sea been? We are making excellent time and if the weather is with us we should arrive to Plymouth before autumn sets in."

"Well, I have been a bit queasy, but since this morning no more, um, incidents." She seemed proud of herself for this accomplishment and her slight, shy, smile drew me in and I was proud too. I barely knew her yet I felt like I could tell her anything. "So Michael," Had my name always sounded like that? Like a musical instrument? "we never got to finish our conversation from this morning."

"True. How about a deal, I'll answer a question if you will answer a question?" I fully expected her to slap me, or turn away angry and leave me alone on the deck. How dare I ask her for anything? I am common and she is royal, I should be laying out a velvet carpet for her dainty feet, plucking a thousand geese for the softest down bed where she could lay her head, fattening the sweetest young calf for her to eat the sweetest meats. But she didn't, she looked up into my face.

"Agreed. Only if I get to go first - Why is the captain's son scrubbing the deck and coiling ropes?"

"Fair enough. My father and I don't talk much, he doesn't like to see me or be close. I remind him too much of my mother and he says that my skin, well, I frighten the passengers."

"I'm not frightened. Where is your mother is she on the ship as well?"

"That's two questions, now it's my turn. Why in all of God's beautiful creations would you leave a civilized nation to go scrape your living out in the colonies?" She sighed and looked back over the water. I could tell this was a difficult topic for her and I hoped that I hadn't upset her. "I am sorry, I had no right to ask that."

"No, no, I want to tell you Michael. My mother was not as, responsible, as one would like. She could never sit still and life as a pastor's wife and a mother never suited her. She left a note for my father saying that she loved us and that she had to leave and we should consider her dead. The shame was awful, but the pain, my father was so tortured. He was a broken man. Nothing like that had ever happened to anyone we knew of. That was two years ago. About two months ago, he decided we needed a change and met with some men from the Virginia charter company. He quickly signed on to be a pastor in the colonies to try and keep the people there godly so they could prosper and bring profit to the company. So here we are now, sailing to a land I've never seen before and I'll never see the only home I've ever known, ever again." I could see the weight this was on her and she seemed to stoop under it. If there was anyway I could lift that weight, I prayed that I would be able to lift that burden from her heart.

"Hurit."

"What?" Bella looked confused. She broke the blank stare she had over the water and looked back up at me. I slipped my hand around hers and gently ran her fingers along the outside ridges of the banister on the bow. In it I had carved my mother's true name so that it would always be above the French name painted on the side of the ship.

"Hurit was my mother's name. She was an Algonquin princess. She and my father met when he sailed to Virginia to take people and supplies to Jamestown. She, along with others, helped them survive those first few months. She and my father fell in love, or something like it. They married in Jamestown and she came back to England with him. She was pregnant before they had even left. By the time they got to England she was getting pretty far along in the pregnancy. My father was not a captain yet and he only had a small room above a shop in the streets just beyond the shipyards. He won't speak of her much so I don't really know much, except that she died in childbirth and he was left with me, and no wife. He was also a broken man. He couldn't stay in England so he took me and the little money he had been able to save and moved to Cherbourg France. He left me with an old woman most of the time and worked his way up in the shipping business there. He was driven. He didn't care about anything but succeeding. He eventually bought this ship when I was about 5 and it has been all I have ever known since. Hurit means beauty in my mother's language, so my father named the ship after her in French. La Belle, much like you, Bella." I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I had upset her and I was immediately angry with myself. "I am so sorry for upsetting you, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry."

"How could you be sorry? I am not upset at you; I am upset for you. We don't get to choose our parents or the circumstances of our lives. All we can do is cling to the small parts we can control and do the best we can with the rest." The resolve in her voice was surprising. She was saying this to herself as much as she was saying it to me. Here we were, two misfits in completely different ways finding common ground in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

**_In case anyone cares, I was litening to Regina Spektor "Hotel Song" on repeat. Please review, review, review, I would love to see what you are all thinking. People all over the world are reading this funny little story now and I would love to know what you all think of my first attempt at writing._**


	3. A New Understanding

_**Thanks to OneRepublic for "Say", totally inspired by it. I think it's the theme song for Mike Newton. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for everything Twilight, she invented it all, she owns it all.**_

* * *

"Here, take this pint from me, I am about to drop these biscuits," Jessica was bringing my breakfast up to the deck. I was surprised because we hadn't talked much in the past two weeks. I hadn't been specifically avoiding her, it just didn't matter that she was there when I knew that Bella was somewhere on this ship. This ship that used to be more of a prison than the floating heaven it had become.

"Oh, umm, thank you Jessica. What brings you out here this morning?" I knew she usually had a plan or a scheme behind everything she did. I suddenly had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Calm down Michael, we just haven't talked in a while and I missed our routine. We've been out here for almost two weeks and you have hardly spoken to me, are we not friends?" I immediately felt chagrined. We are friends, and I hadn't been a very good one on this voyage. I spent almost every moment hoping to see Bella come on deck, or that I would have a reason to go to the passenger cabin, anything so that we could talk. I felt open in her presence, like a flower catching the first rays of light. I wanted to soak in every minute of her presence on this ship. She spoke to me like we had known each other forever. We would mention the weather or some trivial items, but mostly we would talk about things that mattered. We talked about our pasts. We talked about our families, the people we had known. She was fantastic at telling stories about the people in her father's congregation in England, and I would tell her _versions_ of stories about sailors and people we had taken to the new world. My stories were usually much to harsh for the splendidly innocent and pure ears of my Bella. MY Bella, I was beginning to think of her that way and that was dangerous. My thoughts snapped back to the present and Jessica was still beside me.

"Jessica, what do you think of this group of passengers? Are they going to make it in the colonies? Any scoundrels I need to straighten out?" I elbowed her in the side a few times, teasing her a bit. There were usually several men on the boat who were more interested in Jessica's _personal company_ than her cooking skills and I almost always had to frighten a few into leaving her alone. Her father never seemed to care and probably saw her more as an enticement to get more paying customers on the ship. So I was her protective big brother. If only she could see it that way.

"Oh this group if full of gems. Have you had a chance to meet Edward Cullen yet?"

"No, What's his story? Is he giving you a hard time?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm on this ship. I knew you would be available for breakfast today because he is having breakfast with Bella Swan and her father." I immediately tensed up. Of course Bella could do whatever she wanted and I couldn't even begin to control her father. But I felt a wave of hot jealousy crash over my whole body. So this was why Jessica came up here this morning, to remind me of my place on this ship. "He is a young man looking for adventure in the new world, very hot headed if you ask me. He has a violin he is always playing and he is always hanging around Mr. Swan." I was practically crushing the hard biscuit I had in my hand. I would play into Jessica's little game, only so I could get more information.

"Really, why is that?"

"Oh no reason, I believe he has his eye on Miss Swan. I have overheard him mentioning to Mr. Swan, when no one else was around, that it would be a providential and equal match for him to marry Bella when we reach land."

"MARRY HER?" I was almost in a rage. I didn't even realize that I was standing over Jessica. "How can he assume that and talk about _acquiring_ her like she is some livestock or piece of equipment?" This was awful and I felt a darkness creep over my heart.

"Who do you think you are?" Jessica snapped right back. "Don't you realize that you barely exist in her world? You are a curiosity, a way to spend time." She had a way of cutting me right to the bone with just her words. There was so much venom in what she said. How could she ever claim to care about me if she would say such things?

"Look Jessica, say whatever you want about me, but you have no right to accuse Bella of such flippant malice. All you know are rumors and spiteful assumptions that I will kindly ask you to keep to yourself from now on." I didn't want to hear another word. I flung my biscuit overboard and stormed off to the starboard side of the ship.

xxx

It wasn't until after lunch that I had a reason to go below decks, I did my best to be invisible and move around the edges of where people were. The last thing I wanted was to run into Bella, her father, and this Edward. I found them easily enough though; they were sitting around a small table in a corner. Mister Swan was telling some story, Bella was looking down at her lap and Edward was looking at Bella like a piece of food. I had seen that look before, when men were after Jessica, it made my skin crawl to see him looking at her that way and it took all of my strength to stay where I was. Mr. Swan asked Edward something and he reached around the side of a table and pulled out a violin. He began playing a song and Bella closed her eyes as she was softly swaying to the Melody, her father looked very pleased with the situation. I just stood there and stared. I felt like a fool, like every part of my guts were being untwined and pulled from my body. The song ended and Bella opened her eyes. She immediately caught my gaze. I saw her for a brief moment before I quickly turned and bound up the ladder to the deck. Was that embarrassment or guilt that I saw? Perhaps it was anger that I was checking up on her. I stormed to the bow and grabbed the railing as hard as I could. I didn't know how to control these emotions; I had never had them before. I had never had anything to be jealous of; I had never cared about anything beyond my own face.

Suddenly a small white hand delicately slid over my gruff weathered fist and I turned to see Bella standing beside me. She tilted her head, ever so slightly, and her bottom lip was sticking out, almost pouting. I wanted to reach up and brush my hand across her face, or turn and jump overboard, I don't know which was more compelling. Bella decided for me.

"Michael, I haven't seen you all day, I was just listening to a song one of the other passengers composed for his violin, I, I….?" She trailed off her sentence in a question. She looked so hurt, I can't imagine what the look on my face must be. I turned away and looked out at the ocean. It's all I knew and understood, depth, calm, storm, wind, waves; those were my true friends, my true enemies. That's the world I belonged to and knew.

"Bella, you have been so kind to me, I guess I was just caught up in a world I don't understand."

"Caught up in a world? Now I don't understand."

"I've never had friends or been concerned with social graces. I might know polite manners, but I've never needed to use them. I just took more from your pleasant company than I should have. I apologize." I just needed to find some way to release myself from this situation, and that didn't seem to do it. I still had an iron band wrapped around my heart with Bella inscribed on it.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU Michael Newton. I do not go around ships jovially tearing out pieces of my soul to share with anyone." She was yelling and gripping my forearm now as tight as she could, she was so fragile; her skin on my skin felt like it was about to burst into flames. In a whisper she said, "I felt like you understood me, like we had a connection. My friendship is honest and true. I am still a daughter. I still love my father. I cannot spend every moment on this ship with you. In two months time we will arrive and I will have to live with all of these other people, and you, you will just turn around and sail out of my life back to England, back to wherever you want. You have that luxury, I don't." Tears were streaming down her face now. Her arm went slack. "He has been kind to me and my father, he even wrote a song for me. But it means nothing other than friendship and even that is hollow compared to anything I have with you. I have to plan a life in America without a piece of my soul now-because that belongs to you." How could I have been so arrogant? I was so confounded by my self and by this moment in time, I hadn't considered the future. I had never cared about the future. The future didn't exist before Bella. I looked around to be sure we weren't noticed and I swept her into my arms. She collapsed against my chest and sobbed. She had so many emotions to release and I held her while she emptied all of her hurt, all of her anger, all of her loss and embarrassment. We must have been there for a full twenty minutes.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know- I didn't think- I just don't know how to do this Bella." I reached down and pulled a handkerchief from my pocket to hand to her. She wiped her puffy red cheeks and looked up at me with those deep brown eyes, penetrating every wall I had ever built around my self.

"There is no _way_ to do this, no recipe, I just know I prefer your company above everyone. I want to know what you think more than anyone. I want to see you more than anyone." My heart had reached a limit that I could not have ever expected. I was surprised to find that when your heart reaches its limit a strange thing happens. It _grows._ I wouldn't call it painful but for some reason tears were now streaming down my face. I had never cried. Never. I quickly wiped my arm across my face and turned away. The tie around my hair had come loose and it was being blow all around by the wind. Bella reached up and so tenderly pulled her hands trough my long dark hair. I melted in that moment.

"Bella, I don't have that luxury. I have only one option in life. To be where you are, to protect you, to be at your beck and call." I stepped back and bowed to her. She giggled a bit at the action.

"How unexpected is this? Where do we go from here? My father will never..." She frowned and gently took one of my hands in both of hers.

"approve? I don't know what tomorrow holds. I can only know that for every moment from now, until the end of time, I will…" I was abruptly cut off when one of the deck hands came around the forward mast with a bucket of seawater and sloshed it across the deck. Bella jumped and I looked stunned to see that anyone else still existed in this new world. Everything was new to me now.

"Pardon me Miss, I didn't see you there, I'll just be on me way." He quickly ducked and turned around.

"I better get back to my father. He will think that I have fallen overboard."

"I would dive in after you." I smiled and looked at this incredible creature in front of me.

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan, ahh there you are. Your father requested that I seek after you to be sure that you were quite alright." It was Edward. I felt anger boiling inside of me almost immediately. "Is everything alright here?" He was approaching Bella and had her arm in his grasp. He looked me over as though I was a mangy street dog about to take a bite out of her.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I am perfectly fine, I just needed some fresh air suddenly and Mr. Newton has been kind enough to escort me on deck."

"Thank you crewman, I will take Miss Swan back to her father." I had been treated poorly in my life, but I had never heard so much disgust and malice all at once. "He awaits her below decks. I believe he has a matter to discuss with her." Edward smiled lasciviously at Bella and then looked at me as though he were issuing a warning. He had no right to touch her and I had no way to stop him. She turned and walked back towards the ladder with him. She threw a pained and confused glance over her shoulder and I stood there, totally stripped of my defenses. My soul was bare and Bella held my heart next to hers. How could I go on living if she had to give her heart to another? I wouldn't let that happen, I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

_I am so grateful for each review I get. I am totally motivated by them and would love to hear more! Review, review, review!!_


	4. A New Perspective

_**So we are finally going to get a little bit of Edward perspective. I know I keep throwing curve balls out there and I hope you guys are enjoying the twists as much as I am. This is my first story and I am still getting used to these characters. They always seem to have a different idea then me about what is going to happen to them. **_

_**Thanks to Stepehenie Meyer for inventing all things Twilight and for letting fans like me use her characters to create new worlds!**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

As I sat on the dock gazing at the ship "La Belle" I was a bit skeptical of its ability to transport people over an entire ocean. The entire ocean was more of an expanse than I could fathom, I had spent my whole life in London, though it was a large bustling city, I knew it was nothing compared to the ocean I was about to cross and the land I would encounter; if I made it across. I still had plenty of time to sit and reflect on the past few years of my life.

I had grown up as an only child, with loving parents. It was a happy life, a modest life. We may not have been the tops of society but we maintained a comfortable life. My mother was a midwife and my father was a musician. He filled our home with the sounds of violins, mandolins, drums, and flutes. My mother would sing and cook and teach me to read and write. She noticed that I was a very curious child and I also had an ability with numbers. When I was ten my father took me to our local physician, Carlisle Cullen, to offer me as an apprentice in his practice. He was unwilling to take on such a young charge but I was able to convince him to let me help with chores and sweeping. Over the next few years my father spent so much time traveling with small groups of musicians that Dr. Cullen became more of a father to me than my own. I never faulted my father though; he was doing his best to provide for his small family.

I watched carefully and read as many of the doctor's books as I could. I learned about the four humors of the body and the different diseases that could afflict the body. I learned about herbs and medicines and bloodletting, though I had begun to develop my own theories about how these diseases traveled and how well bloodletting worked.

That all began to crumble when I was 17 and people in my area began to get ill. My father became sick first, then my mother. They had fevers that raged so hot they became delirious, Dr. Cullen came over and brought leaches and gave them powders and concoctions but nothing helped. We spent so much money on the medicines, I had to start selling our belongings. Soon we had nothing left except my father's violin. When my mother became so engulfed in the fever that she didn't know who I was I knew that my life would never be the same. The day she died Dr. Cullen said I could come live in his shop for a time. Though he could not afford to take me in and I was a man now anyways. I had only been there for a week when he fell ill. He died, along with dozens of others in my area and what seemed to be hundreds around London. People were beginning to panic. When the physician died people looked to me for help, I took on his name, it seemed to soothe people's apprehension about my youth. I did the best I could but I began to feel hopeless in the situation.

I hadn't had time to grieve for my parents, or the life that was now gone. After a few years I packed the few belongings I had, my father's violin, and Carlisle's old physicians bag and headed for the coast. I wasn't sure what my plan was after that, I just needed to leave. I had been on the coast for several weeks working odd jobs around the shipyards and ports. I was working on a ship when a man near me broke his arm. I was able to quickly snap into my role as a physician and set the man's arm. Others around me noticed and I developed a reputation. It was less than a month later that I was approached by Charles Swan. He was a clergyman traveling to the new world with a company of others seeking some refuge or fortune in that strange place. He had a physician scheduled to accompany them but he had backed out of the deal at the last minute. Mr. Swan had heard of my reputation and he seemed a bit desperate. He was a smart man and knew very well how dangerous a trip to the new world is. When he offered to pay my passage in exchange for my service as a doctor on the ship and for 5 years in the colonies, I could see no reason to refuse. I had nothing to tie me to this place any more. I actually felt a sense of relief in being able to leave this country that now only held sickness and death for me.

Over the next few weeks I got to know Mr. Swan better. He was very kind and calm, an oasis in the hustle and bustle of the shipyards. I was able to get more informed about the journey and I spent my free time learning what I could about illness on the high seas and what few accounts I could gather from men who had seen the new world. It seemed the biggest problem there was starvation and cold.

I tried to learn as much as I could about the group traveling with us and the ship we would be traveling on across the sea. The Captain seemed to be experienced and trustworthy. The ship appeared adequate enough, though I wasn't sure how comfortable it would be for most people, unaccustomed to traveling on a ship. This would be an interesting group, mostly men looking for fortune or escape, about half a dozen children with parents who were going so they could find a place to worship God how they choose. Though after the past few years I had experienced I wasn't so sure what I believed about the idea of heaven and hell and everything in-between.

Today was finally the day, the journey would begin. I had already boarded the ship and left my belongings. All I had was a violin, a physicians bag, and a small leather satchel. I went back outside to wait for Mr. Swan and to take in the few moments of solid ground I had left. With the impending journey I felt lighter than ever in my life. In the sea breeze I could feel the weight of a thousand lonely, scared, worried nights lifting from my shoulders. I was sitting on some crates and barrels about 40 yards from the ship. A fine coach pulled up and Mr. Swan exited. I jumped up to go over and meet him. I saw him turn and reach his hand back into help someone emerge. I knew his daughter was also coming. Then something hit me like a large granite bolder and time began to move extremely slowly. I was rooted to where I stood like a tree. A vision of beauty unlike any I had ever encountered stepped out of the carriage. Her dress swirled around her like a cloud. Her features were so dainty and soft yet strong and determined. She was breathtaking. I must have been standing there for some time. When I shook my head and came to my senses I couldn't see Mr. Swan or his daughter. I scanned the crowd and saw them at the top of the gangplank. Mr. Swan's daughter seemed to be in the grip of a ragged looking crewman. Mr. Swan took her from him and the Captain approached. I didn't realize until I was almost on the ship that I had been running. I went below decks and found Mr. Swan and his daughter and the captain.

"Ahh, Captain Newton, may I introduce our physician for this voyage, Mr. Edward Cullen." Charles Swan had a very welcoming and comforting manor in his voice, it was friendly and inviting to everyone. Though I was shaking hands with the Captain, I couldn't take my eyes off of Mr. Swan's Daughter.

"I am at your service sir, and I am happy to know you." I replied to the Captain. "Mr. Swan, may I ask who accompanies you?"

"Ahh, pardon me, the excitement of the day has left me without a thought in my head. Edward Cullen, may I present my daughter Isabella Swan." He swept his hand toward his daughter and she glanced at me shyly as she curtsied. I was dumbstruck by her.

"Bella if you please sir. I am happy to know you Dr. Cullen." She said, though it sounded more like a song to me. Perhaps I would have to rethink my beliefs about heaven.

xxx

The next few weeks went by smoothly. The seas were fairly calm and agreeable, the need for a doctor so far had amounted to helping a few people overcome seasickness and one woman who's constant seasickness turned out to be morning sickness. There were also a few minor injuries among the crewmen. I used every moment with people on the ship to keep my ears open. I found that the less I talked, the more others did and I was able to learn a lot about what was going on in the ship. It seems that not everyone was as excited to be taking this journey, there was a lot of apprehension, some excitement, and even a little indifference. Most people were somewhat frightened of the ocean, as they should be. After the time I spent in the shipyards, I also knew that men who worked on ships could be hardened and less than honorable. So I kept my ears open for their actions as well.

I also kept my eye on Bella Swan. She had an audacity and strength that was surprising in such a delicate and small person. I spent a lot of time talking to her and her father. I had noticed that one crewman in particular spent a lot of time around her. He seemed so unrefined, even savage, I couldn't find out much about him though. He often engaged Bella in conversations on the deck of the ship, often leaning over the railings, it didn't seem safe and I was bothered that he wasn't more concerned for her safety on the ship. The kitchen wench Jessica seemed to be as attentive as I was, however I noticed a menacing flare to her looks. I so thoroughly enjoyed my time with Bella and Mr. Swan. She was funny and kind, he was quiet and wise. She often enquired after other passengers who were ill and offered to aid in their care and comfort. I thought she would do well to help, Angela Weber, the passenger on board who was pregnant. Since she didn't have a mother to accompany her, it would be a great learning experience and informative. As the daughter of a pastor she could do a lot to help care for her father's flock and particularly the women in the colony. Early one morning I saw Mr. Swan gathering some food for breakfast and I approached him, I asked him if I could speak with him regarding some plans and Ideas I had for Bella. He agreed that it would be a great experience for Bella and that we could approach her at dinner mid-day.

I found a table in the corner and had pulled out my father's violin. I hadn't played it yet, but a tune had been coming to my mind and I wanted to see if I could figure it out. I didn't have the skill with the bow that my father had had, but I enjoyed it and found that I could often play a tune just from hearing it once or twice. Mr. Swan and Bella approached and I jumped out of my seat.

"Good Day Dr. Cullen, how do you find your spirits to day? In good humor?" Mr. Swan asked me, with a friendly smile and a hand on my shoulder.

"Very well thank you, please sit, I brought my violin and thought I would play a little before dinner is ready." I said.

"Dr. Cullen, do your talents ever cease? I am continually impressed." Bella said with a soft laugh and a smile as she looked down at the table.

"Miss Swan, if my talents could in any way match your vivaciousness and courage, I would count my life complete." I pulled a small chair out for her to sit down on and put my hand on her arm as I slid it in. I felt an unexpected shock course through me and I quickly pulled my hand away, she held so much power over me merely by her presence. I caught her gaze and quickly turned away as I could feel my face burning red. I pulled up my chair and sat down.

"Dr. Cullen, I would greatly appreciate a performance on your violin, if you would be willing…" Mr. Swan said. I reached around behind my chair and pulled the violin out of its wooden case. I put it under my chin and began to pull the bow across the strings. My fingers seemed to know instinctively where to press and a soft low melody began to emerge. I felt it rise from deep inside of my soul. I could see Bella had closed her eyes and was as entranced in the song as I was. Mr. Swan was smiling and his hand was softly floating in the air to the rhythm of the tune. I noticed that Bella suddenly opened her eyes and looked across the room. I glanced over to see what she was looking at as I continued to play. I could see that savage looking crewman standing in a shadow and staring at us. I felt a burst of anger in my chest and frustration. He turned and quickly climbed the ladder. I stopped playing and turned to look at Bella, she looked at me, slightly confused or shocked. She jumped out of her seat.

"Pardon me, I suddenly feel seasick, I need some air now." She was already moving towards the ladder steps to the deck.

"Bella let me help you," I offered.

"No, no, please I just need a moment." I let her go. What else could I do. I returned to the table

"My, my, what was that about?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Seasickness can come on very suddenly." I replied.

"Edward, that was a beautiful song, what is it called?" Mr. Swan asked, I was rather distracted by Bella's sudden departure, but he seemed to be unfazed by it. I was trying to put together the puzzle of Bella Swan in my head but there always seemed to be a new piece that turned all of my assumptions upside down.

"I don't have a name for it yet. It has been floating around in my head since the first day of our voyage."

"Yes, well, do you think Bella is alright? We still need to discuss her possibility as a midwife. Perhaps I'll go check on her…" Mr. Swan said this a bit half-heartedly, he made no action to stand up or move.

"Please, allow me, you stay here and I'll find her." I was anxious to see why she had really left in such a hurry and how that crewman was involved. I set my violin back in its box and was about to get up.

"Dr. Cullen, perhaps we should give her another moment, often ladies need a moment of privacy and we should allow her that. You will find one day that they are mysterious creatures and often the best way to stay in their good graces is to allow them their privacy and to not pry to much into their personal moments." He sat back and seemed lost in thoughts that were deeper than I knew. I wasn't so sure how much I agreed with his observation, but Bella is his daughter and I would stay where I was. After a half-hour I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Swan, perhaps I should go check on Bella now, if she is alright, we should still discuss if she is interested in helping Angela Weber with her pregnancy." I stood and quickly moved across the room and up the ladder. When I was on the deck I scanned all the way around for Bella and found her at the bow, with that savage crewman again. His hair was flying wildly around in the wind and he had his arms around her. She looked like she had been crying. I quickly strode over to them.

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan, ahh there you are. Your father requested that I seek after you to be sure that you were quite alright." I pulled one of her arms from him wrapped my other arm around her waist to guide her away from him. "Is everything alright here?" I didn't know what had happened, but I didn't like the look of it. I looked this crewman over and decided that I would have to have a talk with him, later, man to man.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I am perfectly fine, I just needed some fresh air suddenly and Mr. Newton has been kind enough to escort me on deck."

"Thank you crewman, I will take Miss Swan back to her father." I said. "He awaits her below decks. I believe he has a matter to discuss with her." I smiled reassuringly at Bella and turned back to the crewman. I did not like him one bit and I wanted him to know that I was aware of him and would be keeping an eye on him. As Bella and I approached the stairs something seemed different. I couldn't put my finger on it but her whole demeanor seemed to have changed. I decided right then that I did not agree with Mr. Swan's approach of ignoring private thoughts and moments. I wanted to know everything that Bella was thinking and I intended to find out one way or another.

* * *

**_Please review review review, I find that youre input is sooo helpful! Thanks!_**


	5. Confused on the High Seas

**_Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I just go so wrapped up in working on Melolabel's stories, our new one is Blood Crystal and it is crazy fun!_**

**_But I am back to Mike/Bella/Edward's journey to America. _**

**_Thanks to Stepehenie Meyer for inventing all things Twilight and for letting fans like me use her characters to create new worlds!_**

* * *

**MPOV**

Breath. Breath. Breath. I watched Bella turn around and walk away with him and I felt all of the wind rush out of my lungs. I couldn't even see straight. I wanted to run over and rip his head off. Just thinking of his arm around her was making me physically ill. I am not equipped for this. I don't understand women, I don't want too either; I just want to know and understand Bella. Just Bella. I wanted to take her away and have her all to myself forever. I realize I was being unrealistic.  
"Takes your breath away don't it?"

I jolted, turned around, and was surprised to see old Billy Black. He was older than anyone had any idea, including him. I don't think he's been on solid ground since the last century and he likes it that way. His skin was dark and leathery from his exposure to the sun and sea. His hair was more like long ropes and he had a peg leg. He says that he lost it in a fight with a shark, but I heard a broken mast in a storm crushed it. In my entire life I had never heard him utter more than 2 words together. Though he was quiet he was deeply respected on the ship and I'm sure he knew everything that was going on. Everything.

"I was just helping her, she was sea sick, I have to go…" I turned my back on him to leave.

"Then you are a damn fool." That was probably true. Billy hobbled over to a large coil of rope, sat down, and looked out over the water. I stared out to see what he was looking at. Hanging my head in defeat I turned back around and sat beside him. We stayed that way for a long time. Finally he said, "Just because you are you, and Cullen is Cullen, don't make any difference or any decision."

What does that mean? Maybe old Billy is crazier than I figured. He said, "I've sailed on this ship since you could pull on your own trousers and you've never done anything but hate yourself. That's not entirely your fault, but you're a man now, make your own decision about who you are. If you are at the bottom of the stack, it's because you stay there. Cullen didn't put you there. Now there is someone worth climbing out from under that stack for. Did you think it would be easy?"

I felt as though I had been struck by lightening. Billy's words were burning into my soul. I was more than what my father let me be. I thought of my mother and the sacrifice she made to bring me into this world. She was a princess and she had left everything. I had royal blood in my veins, something my father would never have. I had allowed myself to be pushed around for too long. I had been a servant on this ship long enough. No more. I was going back to my Mother's homeland, and I was going to stay and find out _who I am_. I wanted to rush down and tell Bella that I had made a decision. I would be staying in America when we landed. Twilight was coming on fast; I must have been sitting there for a few hours. I jumped up and saw that Billy had hobbled away. I strode over to the ladder to go below decks, when two things happened. I remembered she was down there with Edward and it felt like hitting a brick wall. I also thought I saw a light flicker on the horizon.

**BPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, really I am fine, I feel much better. Mr. Newton was assisting me and he is my… friend." I was feeling very defensive. I can take care of myself and he had no right to treat Michael like that. My hands were balled into fists and I felt like I every muscle in my body was going to explode from the tension. Edward was pacing back and forth; he paused and looked at me with his brow furrowed.

"Miss Swan, I don't know exactly what that means. I've been meaning to speak with you though."  
My father must have left and I was sitting by myself on a bench while Edward was pacing. Why did everyone treat me like a problem to be solved? I can certainly think for myself. I wasn't going to let my father or Edward or anyone for that matter, make any decisions for me.

"I can choose who my friends are and where I go. I don't need to be tended like a child. We are cramped on this small ship anyways, there aren't a lot of places I could be."

"It's so dangerous on a ship Bella; I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He had a pained look in his eye. I hadn't meant to sound like I was accusing him of anything. I just needed him to know that I made my own choices.

"I know, I'm sorry." He came and sat beside me, quietly. He just looked at me with such a soft and sorrowful expression in his eyes, I suddenly wanted to reach out and touch his check, to offer him comfort.

"I've never encountered anyone like you Bella. Do you know how rare a creature you are? I've been speaking to your father about you." I immediately stiffened. My heart felt squeezed, I know what that means.

"Edward, how could you? How could you speak to him without speaking to me? Don't you care to know my heart and mind?" He seemed confused.

"We have been speaking about the possibility of you training to become a mid-wife." He said slowly, patiently. He was staring right into my eyes in a way that left me exposed. I stood and walked over to a small stack of chests and turned from him.

"A mid-wife? I am embarrassed by my assumptions. I apologize Edward. You have been nothing but a gentleman and friend. I'm just so confused lately." I turned to see him and I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. My energy was drained and I felt faint.

"Bella, I can see there is something on your mind lately, your father said to leave you be and allow a woman's thoughts to remain private. I don't agree with him, I want to know everything you are thinking Bella." He gently took my chin in his hand and tilted my face towards him. I could hear my heart beat. This was more than I knew how to deal with.

"Edward, please. I can't." I turned my head away and looked down.

"Is it because of that crewman?"

"His name is Michael; he is the Captain's son, and an honorable man." I turned to look at Edwards face. I could feel my heart beating so hard now I though I really would be sick.

"Bella, I'm not asking for any promises. I just want you to know where I stand. I would never ask your father to make any promises for you either," He sighed heavily and dropped his arms by his side holding his palms up. "I don't have anything to offer anyways, just this," he reached his hands up and cupped them over his heart. Somehow that movement made me feel like he was holding both of our hearts and I could feel mine ripping in half. I had never felt as intensely as I felt with Mike, I wish I could run up there right now. But I could not deny that I enjoyed my friendship with Edward and I valued him as well. How could I reconcile this? In America maybe it would be best to marry Edward. But how could I bear watching the ship sail away with Michael on it? I started to see bright speckles before my eyes and could hear the rush of water in my ears. I suddenly felt like a large wet blanket had been lain over me and everything went dark.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella's eyes roll up and she crumpled. I caught her up in my arms and carried her towards her quarters. I kicked the door a few times until her father came and opened it. He was obviously flustered by our sudden appearance in this state. I carried her over to her bed and laid her down, then began to undo her collar. That was more than Charles Swan could take at that moment.

"Mr. Cullen, stop, please explain yourself!"

"She has fainted and needs to breathe easier, please take off her shoes while I free her to breath." Charles Swan tentatively approached his daughter as though he might harm her. Meanwhile I had undone her collar, all of the buttons on her coat and loosened the strings of her corset. She seemed to take in a deep long breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward what? Father? How did I...?"

"Shhh Bella, try not to talk, you fainted. I'm going to go fetch some water. Please just stay still right here, lying down. Promise me you will stay here." I looked at her right in her eyes; I still could not read what she was thinking. I wanted to shake her as much as I wanted to take her into my arms.  
I left the room and headed to the galley. I was surprised to find it completely empty, there were usually a few people milling around, I looked in some of the storage areas and noticed that the entire ship seemed abandoned. I felt like something was not right and I sprinted for the deck.

Everyone was pressed up against the railing at the back of the ship. I saw an old man with a peg leg and asked him what the excitement was; he looked up at me, grunted, spat, and hobbled away. My attention turned back on the crowd and I saw that it was not excitement that gripped them but apprehension and fear. I finally saw Mr. Stanley and approached him.  
"What is going on?"

"There is another ship behind us."

"Is it English? French? Spanish?"

"Worse, it has no flag."

"Could it be an enemy?" Mr. Stanley looked over the crowd, then turned to me and gave me a look that was somewhere between pity and anger at my ignorance.

"Worse still, it's pirates. You can fight an enemy, and enemy will take prisoners. Pirates will come at us with all of their weapons and they are not interested in prisoners. You can imagine we have very few defenses. Mr. Cullen, you may need to prepare for a very bad situation."

My heart dropped in my chest. This danger was coming right for us, they had probably been following us for over a week, waiting till we were far enough out to see to be unable to out run them or risk interference from other ships. "How much time do we have?"

"Does it matter? A day and a night at most."

I saw the Captain's son and our eyes locked. He quickly came to me in long confident strides. Before I knew it we were standing face to face and he was just looking at me with intense eyes.

"Where is Miss Swan?"

"How is that your concern, shouldn't you be preparing for the Pirates?"

"I am preparing. How long have you been sailing? Three weeks. I have been out here my whole life. I think you need to trust me right now. If I have any chance of protecting Bella then you need to do exactly as I say." I noticed how he emphasized her preferred name so as to leave no confusion about their relationship. His confidence and forward manner threw me off center for a moment.

"She is in her quarters. She fainted when we got below decks and her father is with her." He looked concerned and I could tell that he had more questions. Just then the Captain came up to us with his spyglass in hand.

"That will do for now." Michael said. The Captain looked worried and disheveled; this was certainly not his usual haughty and pretentious demeanor.

"Can you tell who it is?" Michael asked with no formality.

"They are still to far away to be sure, but I think it may be Captain James." Captain Newton said this with a fear that I would not have expected in a captain as experienced and weathered as he.  
Michael looked over the water towards the oncoming pirates for a moment and then turned to me.

"Remember what I said about Pirates not being interested in prisoners? This is much worse. They do want prisoners."

* * *

**_Please Review, Review, Review! I am shamlessly begging for reviews! I am really motivated and inspired by your comments!_**


	6. The Enemy is Upon Us

_**Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I keep getting wrapped up in Melolabel's stories,(shameless plug check out "Tapas at Twilight"). I think this story is going to be longer than I first anticipated and it's going to start taking some big leaps in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think Review, Review, Review!! PLEASE... Thanks to Melolabel who got me started, gets the good ideas rolling, and explains all the little acronyms to me..**_.

* * *

Mike Newton Chapter 6

MPOV

God is punishing me for some sin, which is so completely unknown to me that I have no idea how to rectify it. That is the only explanation I have for this situation. To have someone as enchanting and beautiful as Bella come into my life and now the possibility of losing her? The thought of her taken prisoner or dead, just the thought was making my blood boil and I could feel the muscles in my neck getting so taught they felt like steel.

We only have about 12 hours before the pirates catch up to us. Sailors may not be the most pure and innocent of Gods creatures, but pirates are not sailors; they are something much darker and sinister. There would be no mercy, no pardons, and no reprieve. They would take what they wanted without a second thought.

I had been standing on the crow's nest for the past 3 hours scanning the horizon and trying to figure out somewhere I could hide Bella, but if the ship sinks I don't want her trapped. I had considered disguising her as a man, an old woman, even putting her in a small skiff covered in canvas and hoping that it would go unnoticed and get carried back to shore. None of these would work.

The passengers were panicked. With good reason. I could see a large group with Bella's father leading them in prayer. The crew and many of the men were gathering and preparing all of the weapons we could muster or create. Jessica Stanley was smearing lard around all of the railings and along the outside edge of the ship, anything to try and impede getting boarded. Cullen was with Bella below and as much as I hated the thought of it, it's what I needed right now; someone to keep her out of the commotion so I could concentrate on fixing the situation.

As I lifted my father's spyglass to scan the horizon again I was shocked. It seemed there was another ship! It was much further away maybe a day or a little more. I could tell it had its colors raised, but it was so small I couldn't make out any details yet. I began to ring the bell as hard as I could. I jammed the spyglass shut and put it in my breeches. Grabbing a rope I swung out of the crow's nest and scurried down the mast as fast as I could, I leapt the last ten feet and bound across the deck to my father. I don't know how the last 12 hours had changed him so much. He seemed smaller, older, tired. I felt sorry for him, he had a glassy look on his eyes as he surveyed the ship that was quickly gaining on us. I didn't want to alert anyone else yet so I came right up to his side.

"Father, there is another ship."

"I know son, I've been watching it." I couldn't remember a time when he had called me son. I wouldn't have expected it to shock me so hard. I pulled my thoughts together and looked at him. I realized that he thought I was still referring to the pirate ship we had been watching. I needed to shock him out of this stupor. He might be an awful father, and a pathetic man, but he was certainly a good captain and I needed him to focus. Feeling all my years of neglect swell, feeling the sacrifice of my mother, feeling the weight of a thousand generations of warriors and kings on my shoulders, I felt myself stand taller and I would not be subservient anymore. I would take my place on this ship and in my own life. Bella helped me find that strength, a strength I never knew I had. A warm wind swept past us and in the pink and orange clouds of the setting sun I saw my destiny lay out before me and everything became crystal clear. I stepped right in front of him and slapped him full on the face. He spun around and fell over catching himself on the edge of a crate.

When he turned around and stood up I knew that he no longer saw me as nuisance, a reminder of his failures. He saw a man standing before him and he had respect. I was breathing so hard I thought my chest would burst. He was rubbing his check and staring right at me.

"There is a SECOND ship following us." I pulled out the spyglass and handed it to him. He starred at me for a moment then snapped to himself. He took the spyglass from me and turned to the horizon.

"God save us."

"They have colors run up, but I don't know if they are friend or foe."

"And we won't know, but we must hope they are friend. If there is anything left for them to pass." Mr. Stanley passed near us and my father called out with a new conviction. "Stanley! I am not ready to give up this ship, are you?"

"No sir."

"I want you to gather every man and able bodied woman on this ship right now. If we are going to have a chance we will need more than Charles Swan's prayers."

BPOV

When I first woke and tried to sit up the room was spinning so hard I thought there was a storm. I immediately lay down again. I could tell that something was different and I realized that my shoes and corset were off. I looked over and saw Edward sitting on a stool across from me holding my mug of water and looking at me so intently I could feel his gaze all over my body. I pulled myself up on my elbows.

"Edward, how long have you been here?"

"I haven't moved." How could he say so few words and put so much meaning and intensity into them? My head was swimming.

"I'm fine now really. Could I please have a moment?" I looked at the corset on the bed beside me and looked at him.

"Of course, of course. I'll just.." His face turned bright red and he stepped around and out of the room quickly.

As I was re-lacing my corset I was trying to consider how I had let my heart get so easily and quickly swept up, by not one man, but two. How could I hurt either of them? I felt like my soul was being divided and I didn't know if there would be anything left for me. To spurn either of them would be more pain then I could consider. Suddenly Edward burst into the room with Angela. I had gotten to know her a bit and she was very kind, and very pregnant. I looked at Edwards face and saw a deep concern.

"Bella, there is a problem. Angela will explain everything to you. I have to go now, but I am coming right back as soon as I can." His face was so full of pain, I was so confused.

"What? Right now? Why?" Angela took my hand in hers and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It will be alright Bella, Edward has to go now."

"No, you can't go, I need to know what is going on!"

"Please Bella, just stay down here, I need you to stay down here and watch over Angela." I felt so hurt. Angela was holding me so tightly but with a woman's care. Edward rushed from the room and my heart collapsed a little. Angela explained that I had fainted and while I was resting they had spotted pirates chasing us. They were very close now less than 12 hours away. She said that it didn't look very good for us but everyone was doing their very best and all we could do now was pray and follow directions.

I said a quick prayer in my heart, for my father, for Michael, and for Edward. But I could not sit still. How could I stay trapped in this tiny room with all of these emotions and this whole situation happening above decks? What was Mike doing? I felt like I needed to see him. I needed him now more than ever.

It felt like we had been sitting there for days, it had probably been about 6 hours when someone knocked on the door. Angela was resting on the bed and I was sitting on the stool. I was so on edge I practically jumped out of my skin. Mike opened the door and came in. I was so relieved to see him. I felt the relief wash over me in waves and I felt betraying tears pool in my eyes and spill out.

"Oh Mike!" I threw myself across the room and into his arms. I didn't care that Angela was there or if it wasn't proper. I buried my face in his chest and let his strong arms engulf me.

"Bella listen to me, very carefully." Mike pulled a large knife out of the rope holding up his trousers. "I need you to be very strong. If anyone makes it into this room I need you to attack, no questions asked, no hesitation. Believe me, they won't hesitate so you can't either."

"No Mike, you stay here with me, I need you here."

Mike pulled me into his arms again and whispered into my hair. "There is no where else I would rather be." Then he pulled back, looked deep into my eyes and kissed me. This was not a new kiss, or a lusty kiss; he kissed me with a passion and strength that lifted me off my feet. He kissed me with a million promises and imparted to me a confidence in myself and in him that I had not thought possible.

"Bella, we have a plan, it's not much but it's our only chance at survival. We can't just sit by and let them take us. It would be so much worse than death Bella, you can't imagine how evil those men are." I felt a shudder ripple through his body when he said that. I could tell he was scared, not of them but for me.

"Where is my father? What is this plan? Please Mike," I reached up and gently pulled my finger along his face. "I need to know what is going on."

"I can't fight you Bella, I am your servant and at your command. You have more power over me than a whole armada of pirate ships." Mike put his hand on the small of my back and led me from the room. We both immediately became acutely aware that I was still just wearing my undershirt and corset, but there was not time for embarrassment now. We sat on a chest and he told me the whole plan.

EPOV

Captain Newton had become more positive that the ship chasing us was the pirate ship of Captain James. He chased ships like ours not for the material loot he could plunder but for the people he could capture and sell as slaves in far off lands. He was a legend on the high seas and it seemed that he was now our reality. All of the men and several of the woman stood together on the deck as Captain Newton addressed us.

"I have never heard of a ship escaping the dark clutches of Captain James. I know that our future seems bleak but I am not ready to sit back and let him have us! We are on the side of what is right and true. We have done no wrong and will not accept an awful fate that is determined for us. We will take fate into our hands and shape our own tomorrow! What happens from now on out will be our own decision." He had a strength and confidence beaming from him that I had not seen in this man before. Right next to him was Michael, he seemed a foot taller and his long wild hair gave him a look of danger but his face showed nothing other than unwavering determination.

We were to go on the offensive. None of the sailors, including the Captain had ever heard of a ship attempting this before. Or if they had tried, they had not survived to tell the tale. We were organized into groups and given assignments. We dispersed to prepare for our roles in the upcoming attack. As I looked at the people around me I was beginning to have great misgivings. Perhaps Captain Newton was overestimating the threat from this other ship. What if it wasn't a pirate ship at all? Though that seems unlikely since it wasn't identifying its self.

I was grouped with a few other men, one boy about 12 years old, and a woman of about 18 years. She was certainly the most energetic of the group. She was practically bouncing off of the deck with the anticipation of the upcoming encounter. We were positioned on the starboard side towards the bow of the ship. We had several knives and a few heavy objects in sacks tied to the ends of long ropes. Our task was to make sure no on got on board in this section. There were several other similar groups around the ship. The ship had four small cannons that would be manned by the crew, two on each side of the ship. And several women were below decks boiling oil and wrapping small weights in several layers of cloth that could be soaked in oil and lit on fire and launched over to the other ship. I was disgusted with the dark work we were doing. Preparing to attack other men, to kill and harm. But I knew there was nothing that could be done. I also knew that I would do whatever it took at any moment to protect Bella.

I needed to go check on her and to find out where she would be during all of this. I told the other members of my group that I would be gone for a moment and I headed down the side of the ship for Bella's quarters. Just as I reached the ladder to head down, Mike Newton was on his way up. We stood face to face. I could tell that he hated me. But I also saw something of respect mixed with pity.

"Where is Miss Swan?"

"She is taken care of." Mike said curtly.

"I'm going to need more information than that." I countered and took a half step forward. Mike stepped up the final rung of the ladder onto the deck and was standing as close as possible to me, looking down to my face. Though he had a physically intimidating presence, I was certainly not going to let him bully me. "Everyone on this ship is following along with a plan that I am sure will bring everyone certain death. I know this is mostly your idea and I am here supporting it. But I will not do this blindly. Tell me where Miss Swan is." I could see Mike regarding my face for a minute and without letting go of an ounce of confidence or strength he replied.

"She is in the lower storage room with Angela. They each have a large knife and I showed her how to stab a man so that he would be incapacitated at once. She is strong and she knows she needs to be strong right now. I have confidence that no one will ever reach her anyhow…if everyone does their job." Mike said in a low, controlled voice without ever looking away from my eyes. I couldn't back down now.

"I am going to go check on her personally before we are forced into this ugly situation." I seethed right back.

"That's not possible."

"How dare you tell me where I can and can't go? I don't care who your father is, I still have rank here."

"Pardon me sir," Mike said with a mocking tone and a false bow. "If you will look over your shoulder you would see that the enemy is upon us." I immediately turned and saw the unnamed ship. There were three persons standing at the helm as clear as day. Two men and a woman with long untamed hair swirling in the wind. I was so shocked by the presence of the woman it took me a second to notice there were at least a dozen cannons aimed at our ship.

MPOV

How much longer was I going to have to deal with this idiot Edward? He was so busy posturing and trying to prove something to me he hadn't even noticed how close the enemy was. I took a close look at the ship and the size of the cannons. We would not survive for long if they used them all at full force. But they didn't intend to sink us. As soon as I saw the woman on the helm I was positive it was Captain James' pirate ship. He was known to have a female companion just as violent, unmerciful, and wild as he is.

As soon as Edward's attention was distracted I raced for the rigging to one of the large sails and scurried up it as fast as I could go. I had a long coil of rope at the end and if they got the ship close enough and were distracted by the passengers attacking them from below I would be able to swing over to their ship and attack the Captain.

There was an awful hour of complete silence as everyone waited for the order to begin their attack. The air felt so thick with anxiety and fear I could hardly breath. I knew this moment was testing everyone beyond anything they had ever known or expected in life. I gazed out over the ocean that I loved and understood and wondered why there were such evil people and why were people so complicated and difficult. Then I saw the clouds began to roll in and I knew that a storm was coming, soon. Perhaps the sea was more moody than I was giving her credit for. I heard the signal horn blast and looked down. The passengers were in shock. The horn was sounded again and everyone snapped into action. Large slingshots were launching flaming objects at the other ship, many falling short but a few made it over. Two of the cannons went off and one cannon ball ripped into the stern of the other ship and the other grazed the top decks and knocked out the banister. Then the sickening crack of at least six cannons went off and I wrapped my leg and arm around the rigging ropes. The whole ship was almost knocked over on its side. The screams from below were frantic. All semblance of order and offense or defense were gone. It was mayhem and I had no idea how this would play out. The ship righted herself and I looked back over. It was frightening how calm yet malicious the three persons on the helm looked, they had total confidence that they would overcome us. As they had every other ship they had ever set designs on.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think, where do you think the characters are headed, who's POV do you want more of? Let me know what's working for you!**_


	7. The Storm

**_Sorry it took so long for me to post! Super big thanks to Melolabel who had to edit this twice thanks to a lame computer. And thanks to S who got me excited about the story again!_**

* * *

  
**BPOV**

The ship was rolling and I was doing all I could to keep Angela unharmed. We had both been flung onto the bed just after hearing the terrifying blasts from the other ship. I tried to pour all of my concentration into Angela, if I let my mind wander to what was happening above I might loose all sense of composure and focus I was barely grasping.

**MPOV**

The rain was coming down now hard and sideways, what a fickle mistress the sea is. In a moment we went from mostly calm waters to a roiling ocean. We were surrounded, by mountains and valleys of water; and another ship firing on us relentlessly. The result was that almost every part of our offensive strategy was gone. The firebombs were useless along with the boiling oil. No one but the true sailors could keep their footing on the ship so most had run below decks to take cover and pray for a quick end. I saw one man running wildly along the deck in a panic. I shimmied down the mast with my forearm firmly wrapped around the rope. When my feet hit the deck my shirt was badly torn and my arm was raw and bleeding from the rope burn. I ran over to the man and grabbed him. It was one of the passengers, Taylor I think he was called. "Collect yourself man, you must be clear of mind to defend the people on this ship, heavens man there are women and children aboard."

"Heaven won't help us now; we are all going to die, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE". He was so wet that I couldn't maintain a good grip on his arms. He scrambled around and ran for the side of the ship; before I could reach him he hurled himself overboard. I leaned over the side holding the edge of the rail firmly with my good arm and watched helplessly as he flailed into the rain and storm, he was gone. There was nothing I could do for him. I had to concentrate on what I could do, the people I could still help.

I looked over at the Pirates and a deep shiver shook through my whole body. There was one man and the woman still standing in the same place. As though there was no storm, no concern in the world. I was positive I could see a smirk on her face and he looked…hungry. A moment later I heard three cracks from the cannons blast through our ship again. I had to run down below and see what the damage was, I was beginning to see that there was nothing we could do to stop the coming evil. I had to get to Bella, I had to be with her through this, I felt a deep and heavy pain run through me when I though of how she might meet her end. She deserved a beautiful life, full of happiness, babies, sunrises, and sunsets. I didn't want to imagine the horror that lay at the end of this conflict. How could I help her avoid that nightmare? Would I be able to end it for her painlessly if I had too? I leaned over and retched at the thought.

A sharp pain seared through the back of my head. I feel to my knees and caught myself on the floor twisting my wrist and scraping my hand. Barely able to clear the stars from my eyes I twisted to see old Billy.

"You old fool what are you doing?" I bellowed with the little breath I had left in my lungs.

"I had to stop you from going down to that room. This is no time for you to be down there. Did you know I've been sailing with your father since he brought your mother back from America?" Was this man a lunatic? This was no time to reminisce.

"I have to find Bella, I have to protect her."

"Don't you worry about that right now. Cullen is already heading down there. I've stuck around your sorry sac of a father for so long because I knew you would need me when this moment arrived, and I knew it would sooner or later. This might not be the best time, but it just might be the only way to save her."

I was beyond distraction at this point. I felt like the air was heavy and there was a red haze in front of my eyes. I was so hot I felt like I was about to explode. My breathing was so heavy I felt like I was sucking in all of the air on the ship.

"Quick boy, get into this room." Billy shoved me into one of the small side quarters; no one was in there. There were just two small hammocks and someone's belongings in a trunk. I could feel my muscles stretching and contracting. I couldn't get control and I was quickly spinning into a dark oblivion.

"You are about to change. Your mother's people were great protectors of humanity. They became werewolves, you are about to become one too. I can see we don't have much time, and you won't understand this, but you are about to become a wolf. Look at your arm." I looked down and the arm I had burned on the rope earlier was already healed and covered in hair. This was not possible, this doesn't happen. I'm not even a man? I'm a monster. I felt a deep explosion coming from my toes to the surface. I was shaking all over and I felt like my bones were crunching into powder.

"You are going to have strength, speed, and the ability to heal faster than you can imagine. You will not be invincible but you will be worth more than a hundred men against that ship. If you are changing that means only one thing. Captain James isn't looking for slaves; he's looking for meals. He is a vampire, and so are the other two."

My mind was being pushed so far past the edge of reason I felt like I had nothing to grasp onto. These monsters were not real, just stories, but I couldn't grasp enough control to say so. I suddenly realized I was lying on the floor writhing. My shirt was so tight around my neck, and then I felt the fabric tear all the way down. A loud growl burst from my throat and I curled into a tight ball. I felt like I had to hold my whole body together or it would burst at the joints.

"Just remember that you are still you and once you change you will have control over going back and forth. Remember that you are not an animal. You are a warrior. So was your mother." He turned to the door and opened it. "Remember who you are the son of Hurit, warrior princess." I thought I heard the door shut but I wasn't sure what was real anymore. The red haze in front of my eyes had turned into a dark red obscurity. I suddenly felt a spasm wrack my whole body; I stretched out my arms and legs to their full length. My back arched and I let a long howl escape from deep inside my lungs. I felt a crack of lightening shoot through me and suddenly I was keenly aware of every sound and smell around me. I could hear the panicked screams of every passenger and sailor on board, it was deafening. I was standing but I didn't feel the same. I looked down at my legs and I saw paws. I turned over my shoulder and saw the body of a large dark wolf. The hammocks were ripped from the wall and the trunk was smashed open. The room was covered in claw marks. I lifted my hand and pulled it across the wall. It was surreal to see that I was controlling the front leg of this wolf and that _I _was the one who had clawed through the wood like water. I was a monster, straight from hell. Billy said that I had control, but control of what? I had exploded into a monster of the darkest nightmares and gypsey legends. I collapsed; I could hear the shouts and smell the fear coming from all over the ship. What could I do? I needed to get to Bella, but not like this. I concentrated on what Billy had said. I tried to think of myself as a man, a human man. I felt myself shifting from the inside out. And then I was lying there on the floor, naked, shivering, but burning up from the heat in the room. I looked around and found one pair of pants that had not been destroyed. After pulling them on I burst through the door and began to run towards Bella.

**EPOV**

As soon as I saw that the crew and passengers couldn't maintain any organization or offense I knew that our outcome was bleak. I had to get down to Bella. As the storm rolled in the cannon cracks were ringing out and I was running. I jumped down from the deck to the next level and landed just as the boat shifted from a wave. My knee twisted under me. I heard a pop and I felt my knee give out. A sick lump formed in the pit of my stomach and I fought the immediate urge my body had to pass out. I pulled myself up on the ladder trying to gain some purchase under my feet as the rain poured in. Stumbling along the hallway I kept moving towards Bella, I had to reach her. The ship was wracked by another volley of cannon fire and I was thrown against the wall. Pulling myself along the floor I finally reached her door. I knock on it loud and hard. I expected to hear her say something or scream, but there was absolute silence. I pulled myself up along the wall and pulled on the lever to open the door. As it swung forward I saw Bella jump from behind with a knife and lung towards me. Luckily I was leaning so far over on the jam I just spun to the right and she barely missed me, the tip of the knife caught my shirt.

"Bella, Bella, it's me, it's Edward." I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at me in a scared daze and then as her mind slowly let go I looked into her eyes and saw her recognize me. She looked at the knife, dropped it, and crumbled into my chest.

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward." She said my name over and over and sobbed into my chest. If only I could gather her up in my arms and fly away from all of this evil.

"I'm here now, don't worry, we'll do the best we can. The pirates are definitely going to board this ship, they will take what they want, and then this ship is going to the bottom of the ocean, I am sure. And I don't want you trapped down here."

"I can't go." Bella looked up into my eyes with a conviction that caught me off guard. Her eyes were red and watery and strong. "I won't leave Angela." I looked over and Angela was lying in a heap on the floor crunched up against the wall holding her stomach. She looked green and miserable.

"Where is Ben?" was all Angela could manage to whisper.

"I haven't seen him, but everyone is scattered across the ship." That was the best assurance I had to offer right now though it wasn't much.

Bella and I pulled Angela up to her feet and with her arms draped over us we struggled towards the bow of the ship. The wind and waves were letting up now but the rain was still coming down steadily. My plan right now was just to get above deck and hopefully make it to a small skiff, toss it over and go over after it with Bella.

I heard what I thought was a howl. I knew there were no animals on the ship and I quickly assumed it must have been the storm outside. When we came above the deck I immediately knew we would never make it out of this. I could feel the tension and panic in the air.

Everyone was lined up on one side of the ship and Captain James and the woman were standing in front of them as casual as if it had been a spring day. James was holding Captain Newton by the neck, a foot off of the deck.

**BPOV**

I couldn't fathom what everyone was doing out there lined up in the storm with the Pirate ship right next to us. I could see a few ropes tying the two ships together and when I saw that Captain Newton's feet flailing in the air, I knew something was much more wrong than I had guessed. Reflexively I scanned the group for Mike and did not see him there.

"Edward, what is going on?" I whispered into his ear. He gently set Angela down and held a finger to his lips indicating he wanted me to be quiet. It seemed the pirates hadn't noticed us yet.  
Edward pointed towards a large stack of crates on the deck that would shield Angela and me from view. I shuffled as carefully as possible helping Angela drag herself behind the large wooden boxes. Edward was circling around behind the pirates. He was almost behind them when the woman's head snapped around, she looked directly at Edward and I saw her lips moving, saying something to the man. He dropped the Captain, who landed in a lifeless heap on the deck. Everyone was too scared to move to help him. James turned in a crouched position and was about to leap towards Edward. I screamed. I couldn't help it. I would not stand by and watch Edward be attacked. His head snapped around towards me. What happened next was so fast I couldn't comprehend what was going on. That crazy old crewman swung his cane out and cracked it on the woman's head. The cane snapped in half, she barely flinched. She reached her hand around and grabbed the half of the cane that was still in the crewman's hand and wrenched it free, she had it lifted over her head and as she was about to bring it down on the man, a huge creature leaped from behind the mast and let out a loud growl. The woman and man both immediately turned their attention to the creature, which landed in front of them. Suddenly the three were all crouched, staring at each other, and snarling. The pirates seemed shocked to see this creature, but not as much as everyone else. The storm blackened sky was so dark I could barely make it out but it looked like a humongous wolf.

James shouted out and leapt towards the creature. The fighting was so violent and fast I couldn't stand to look at it. I turned my attention to Angela and I could see she was in very bad shape; she was pale and cold and didn't seem to be looking at anything. I settled her on a coil of rope and crawled over to where Edward was.

At that moment there was nothing stronger in the world than my desire to be with him. I had no choice but to go to him, to be by his side. I felt every stitch in my soul reach towards him. As I got to where he was I saw what he was looking at. I saw why all of the passengers were standing so motionless and frightened. All of their feet were shackled together in a long chain and at the end was an anchor, teetering on the edge of the ship. How had an anchor gotten there? If it went over, everyone was going over with it. Then I saw all of their horrified faces, staring at Captain Newton. His body was lying on the ground with a large portion missing from his neck. There was blood all over. It looked like a bear had torn into him.

I found my father at the end of the chain and knew that he was whispering quick and desperate prayers. Perhaps the wolf was sent from heaven. I looked back towards the violent fight and saw that the wolf was somewhat wounded but still holding off both of the pirates. How were they able to fight against such a large beast? The third pirate jumped from their ship to ours, as easily as though he were leaping over a puddle after a spring rain. He landed lightly on his feet and pulled out the gangplank across both ships. I was struck dumb by what I was witnessing. Apparently so was everyone else. The third pirate was dark skinned and he moved with a grace and speed that was beyond any mans ability.

He picked up the anchor as though it were a small basket of flowers and addressed the group. "Please carefully follow me across the plank to the other ship and no one else will be harmed." He was so smooth and congenial in what he was saying. It sounded like he was inviting them to an afternoon in the garden.

"It would be better that we all go down into the depths of the sea than follow a creature from Hell." I heard my father call out. The man looked at him almost amused.

"And that may very well be the case, but surely you won't all go, and since I can drag this chain over, it would be most uncomfortable for most of you. Please avoid injury and follow along to the other ship." He calmly walked over to the plank and they all followed him. Even my father.

I realized that the fight was still going and was moving closer to where Angela was hiding. I tapped Edward on the shoulder and pointed towards her. He began to make his way back over there as best as he could, half dragging one leg, trying to stay low and unnoticed. I slowly followed behind him, cursing my skirts and petty coats heavy with rain along the way. Suddenly, just steps away from Angela there was a loud howl and the wolf was thrown in the air. He hit the mast and I could hear the crack of bones breaking.

The storm had almost completely stopped. Just a light rain now, the third pirate jumped over to the pair from seemingly nowhere. They scowled at the wolf and then I saw James slowly turn his head towards us. His eyes were crazy, I could see now that they were dark red and a sick feeling wrapped itself around my heart. All three pirates slowly made their way over to where we were, they were moving in a way that can only be described as inhuman. The woman turned toward where Angela was hiding and put her nose up in the air inhaling deeply. A wicked grin spread across her pale features. "Grab the one with child Victoria." Captain James directed the woman. "Laurent, grab the man." I could see that James's eyes had settled on me. Faster than a blink Laurent had Edward in a death grip, I could see that he held him so tight the wind was pushed out of him. Victoria had Angela half slung over one arm.

"Take them back to our ship and prepare to sink this one."

"NO" I felt the word scratch and break it's way out of my throat. "Why are you doing this?"

James looked at me with a glint of evil amusement. "Victoria, isn't it strange when your food talks back?" She threw her head back and cackled wildly. I felt like I was about to pass out. James was just inches from me when the beast sailed through the air and bit his arm. James growled so loud I felt it rumble under my feet.

Victoria howled and grabbed me by the arm. She twisted and wrenched it so hard tears immediately sprang to my eyes. She seemed to enjoy that. She was dragging us towards the gangplank Laurent had set up for everyone else. As we were dragged across I could see Angela try to force herself over the edge but Victoria held her tight. "Really, that would be such a waste; I have bigger plans for you." Once we were over, she kicked the plank and I scrambled after it. She wrenched my arm around again and I cried out in pain. I could see Laurent writhing in pain on the deck and Edward running over to the side of the ship closest to me. He reached out towards me and screamed, "Bella!" James was fighting the beast. The wolf was wounded again, I could hear it in his voice, and James flung him aside with a frightening amount of strength. James went over to check on Laurent and see how injured he was. Standing up and looking disgusted he stepped over Laurent and was heading in the direction of Edward. The wolf seemed to be shaking with violent convulsions. I looked for Edward and when I looked back I could see Mike Newton crumpled on the deck where the beast had been, naked and shaking with pain.

My heart caught in my throat. I was so confused by what I was seeing. I was not confused about Michael. He was hurt and I loved him. I screamed and pressed myself to the rail of the larger pirate ship. Victoria reached out and slapped me. She was so smooth, no hesitation. The slap stung like a million knives and sent me spinning. I landed on my hands and knees, through my tears I could see Mike struggling towards Edward. He would reach him before James. Edward turned towards Mike, and he shook his head as though he were agreeing. James leapt on Edward and hit him so hard I was worried Edward was dead; my ability to handle this was crumpling. I could see that everyone else had detached from reality. There was nothing but blank stares, even from my father. Jessica Stanley was rocking in a ball muttering something under her breath over and over. Suddenly James landed on the ship and dropped Edward to the deck like a sac of potatoes.

I looked back to the ship and saw Laurent dragging himself towards Mike. Mike pulled himself up and began to shake. I heard a gurgle come from Edward and turned to him, I was close enough to reach out and touch him. He leaned into my hand and that was all I could do. I saw the beast again, or Michael, whatever it was, try to drag himself over to the side of the ship, he ran as best as he could and tried to leap over to us. Just as his paws left the deck Laurent reached up and grabbed one paw. The wolf beast looked shocked and scared and fell to the ocean below. Just then the deck of the ship burst into flames and I heard an awful screeching sound rip from the pirate Laurent. It was an awful keening sound and it shattered the last of my resolve to remain conscious. My mind was overwhelmed. There was a black edge on the corner of my mind that seemed so calm and comforting. I let myself release and I easily slipped over that edge into oblivion.

* * *

**_How is that for a little action? Did I catch you off guard? Let me know what you think :) and if you like my story tell your friends and check out the stories I work on with Melolabel, she's on my favorite authors list. Many thanks - SweetThunder_**


	8. Ash and Embers

**_Hello to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. This chapter has some pretty big stuff going on so please let me know what you think! If you like the story pass it on to your friends. _**

**_Thanks to my beta Melolabel, check out "Tapas at Twilight", it's on my fav's page._**

**_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer, I'ver really twisted around some of your characters!_**

* * *

MPOV

Trying to keep my eyes open was like lifting an anchor with one hand. The flesh on my cheek was ripped open and I could feel the blood pooling around my mouth and nose. My head was spinning so much I couldn't tell which direction was up or down. The wood of the deck was pressing so hard against my face I didn't know if I was on the ship or the ship was on top of me. I could feel my body had changed back into human form and every part hurt. I don't think I had a single bone left unbroken. Darkness and stars swirled behind my eyelids and it felt so good to just let them slowly close. But through the stars and blackness I caught a glimpse of Bella reaching out for me and I fought to remain awake.

As I tried to flutter to consciousness I thought how unexpected it felt; to know that you were going to die. I had never contemplated death. I really hadn't had the time or inclination. But lying here now, I knew it was the right place to be. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Bella in some secluded paradise, safe and alone. But I also knew that I had saved her, at least for a while. I could only hope that Edward Cullen was half the man everyone else thought he was. He was the only one who would be able to help her now. Bella, sweet Bella, my Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to save you.

I began to feel those now familiar sensations from within my body. I didn't know how to control what was happening to me, but I knew that I couldn't burst into a wolf again, I would die. Not only was there heat and trembling coming from inside of me, but there was heat all around me as well. I thought about just letting the transformation happen, I would either die that way or by the fire raging all around me. As I began to relax and let the change happen, it was her voice that called to my mind. _Remember who you are Michael._

Spurred on by my wild imaginings I mustered all of my strength and new found (if short lived) conviction, I reached out my arm, grabbed around the edge of the railing and tried to pull my body over. My only hope of survival was to sight the other ship and try to signal them. I reached up and the pain immediately seared through me from my skin to my broken bones. As my neck wrenched painfully around I couldn't see the ship. But I did see flames and the blurry form of one the pirates hobbling towards me.

He only had one arm and it was holding something. The closer he got I could see that he was carrying his other arm. I felt bile and blood rise in my throat. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I didn't really care, it couldn't be worse than what was happening now. The fight was seeping out of me as quickly as my blood was and I could keep my eyes open no longer. Darkness surrounded me for a time but slowly the scene transformed into a deep wood.

I found myself walking through a beautiful ancient forest with Bella. She was beautiful, dressed in white linen, fresh and clean. The sun was shining down on us and we were so happy. She was a perfect paper flower, just like the first time I saw her on the docks. Our eyes connected for the briefest of moments before her face crumpled in sadness. Suddenly a sharp pain jolted me back into the present.

The man was kicking me in the ribs. No, not a man, he was a devil, a legend, a dark tale, come to life in front of me. He was a Vampire; an evil demon that fed on humans. I could only assume he had come for his final meal. I rolled my head back as much as I could and was reminded of the rising temperature all around me. I saw tongues of fire licking up all of the sails. Ash and embers were raining down, swirling in the gusts of air. I felt something land on my eye and the pain was immediate. My breath was already gone from the kick and I didn't have the strength to cough or find it. In a haze I saw the demon lean over me. He was adjusting his shoulder and I could vaguely make out the jagged edges of where his flesh had knit itself back together.

"James! This whole ship is on fire and he left. If he thinks I can be trifled with he will find out how poorly he has misjudged me. Stay or go you are dead. I am leaving." Then in an unbelievably swift and smooth motion he leaped directly over me onto the railing and dove silently into the water. I could'nt even begin to imagine what his plan was. He seemed as dead as I was about to be.

In a moment of shear instinct, my lungs pulled in one racking, hot, smoky, breath. I could feel my body sliding as the ship began to list to port. I was crumpled against the rail and saw ropes uncoiling themselves as they were almost completely sideways. The slap of cold water on my bare body was painful and relieving at the same time. The cold began to numb me quickly and I welcomed it. I crawled into my mind for a safe place to hide from the pain. I tucked my chin into my shoulder to wait for the end. I could only close my eyes and hope for death to find me quickly.

Though my conscience had surrendered, my body rebelled. I could feel my arm flopping around desperately trying to find something to hold onto. My wrist was surely broken but instinct was taking over again. A rope slid past my arm and my hand grabbed on. I could sense the mass of the ship falling past me. Suddenly the rope was dragging me down with the ship, I had to let go. Even though I knew it was dragging me down my mind couldn't force my hand to release the rope. A solid mass came floating up at me from somewhere on the ship. The corner hit my chest and pain burst as I felt more bones crack in my chest. After a time the numbing of the cold water had lessened. _Why am I not dead yet? _I tried to retreat further into that safe place in my mind but an unseen force was tearing me from that spot. The numbness had spread throughout my whole body and darkness wrapped around my mind, the end was finally coming.

More pain. Something was pulling me from the icy cold water. I could barely hear any more.

"…Aro…this was floating….trunk.."  
"Jane…Interesting…a were…wasn't expecting.."  
"Aro…must we keep him?"  
"Caius his connection with one of the passengers is strong, very strong."  
"I can follow…. that to James and Victoria…"  
"…we must turn him Marcus…"  
"Aro…never been done…not possible"

Why had they pulled me out of the water? It was so fitting for the sea to be my grave.

"Jane…fading…wake him up…gently"

Suddenly a jolt ripped through my body. All of the muscles in my back contracted and they arched. I felt the broken bones in my spine collapse under the intense pull of my muscles. Water speweed from my lungs and I pulled in a breath. The pain was unbearable. More intense than I thought a person could feel. But I'm not a person am I? Perhaps monsters feel more pain.

"Even the Dog can't heal from these wounds. He can lead us to James."  
"You are right Aro…this will be the easiest turn ever…smells so bad…I wish I could stop before I've even started…"

Were they laughing?. I couldn't tell how many were around me or where I was.

"…You first Master…"  
"Not in another thousand years…you now. He only has seconds left…"

Seconds left until what? What is going to happen now. Why can't I just find that dark corner and stay in it?  
Sharp knives cut into my body from several points all at once; my arms and legs, my neck and chest, even my hands and feet. Were these crazy people stabbing me all over my body? What was happening?

"…This tastes disgusting…" Tastes? They were biting me? Were they eating me? Had the vampire come back to finish me off?

They stopped and soft warmth began to creep from my skin to my core. The welcoming iciness of the ocean was fading away and every injury throbbed as wave after wave of liquid fire tore through my veins. There was no longer strength in my body or air in my lungs to scream. The heat felt like boiling tar wrapping around my body. Every organ was an explosion of pain inside of me. My bones were broken and the jagged edges were slicing through the meat of my flesh, dragging across every nerve.

After biting me they must have set me on fire. Why would they burn me? Why would they pull me from the water to inflict this torture? I tried to retreat to that corner of my mind, but there was no door that I could open that didn't lead directly into the flames engulfing me entirely. Suddenly it was so clear. I was already dead. I was in Hell. I hadn't ever pictured what hell would be. Perhaps this is the fate of all monsters. I hoped that it would be the fate of the monsters that had Bella. I was now in an eternal round of engulfing flames.  
I stopped trying to flee from the flames. I could only accept them. The panic that had been consuming me melted away and an icy hardness was replacing it. I could endure this. Death was worth any cost to have saved Bella, even for just a moment, her life was so precious, every moment a gift.

I don't suppose Hell is measured in days and nights. I had no way of telling how long I had been in the flames. It seemed like they were less intense though. Perhaps I wasn't alone here, or I had gone insane, I was beginning to hear voices.

"…strange.."  
"Why is he lying there so still….not normal…"  
"…it's only…2 days…"

I recognized these voices from before. I assume that the torturers were also in my own private Hell. Was I getting used to this or were the flames receding? I could feel a cool burst pushing from the core of my being to the edges. The flames danced over my skin and in an instant they were gone.  
I was immediately overwhelmed by a cacophony of sound. The water, birds, people, the breeze in a sail, ropes sliding on wood. I was pretty sure I could hear fish beneath me.

"Oh look at that, his skin is so pale and burnt red at the same time, scrumptious!"  
"Jane, focus please. I think it's time that our newborn wakes up. Since his strength will be unknown to us, I suggest you prepare yourself."  
"Yes Aro, you should go below deck, it will be safer."  
"Heidi is already bringing up a man for the newborn to feed on."

Why would a newborn feed on a man? I was aware that they were talking about me, but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. I realized that I wasn't in pain. None at all. I began to concentrate on my body from the tips of my toes to my fingers. All of the pain was washed away. I felt stronger than I thought possible! I could smell everything, there was a sweet bouquet of scents swirling around from the people around me, salt in the ocean, fungus in the sails and wood, the foul smell of people below decks, fresh water, and meat. The meat smelled so good, I understood that what was so appealing, no more than appealing, _compelling_, was the blood in the meat; it was a compelling smell, pulling me out of my mind. As I began to re-inhabit my body I could feel a steely strength in every joint. I was fully aware of my self now, pulled from Hell to this new state of being.

My eyes flew open and I jumped up. I saw two women and knew they were like James and the other vampire I fought. Between them was a man, he looked defeated, almost mournful. He smelled awful. I whipped my head around and saw two more men on the other side of me, they were like the women. They were looking at me with a twinge of apprehension and fear. How could they fear me? I could still smell the meat from earlier and the pull of it was overwhelming. I leapt past them and was shocked by how high and far I jumped. When I landed I ran below decks and pushed through boxes and barrels and crates. It was two more levels and several hallways but I found the meat storage. It was covered in maggots but I didn't care. I ripped into it with both hands. It tasted so good. I was tearing it off in huge chunks and couldn't shove it into my throat fast enough. I was beginning to feel satiated and I was suddenly aware of the presence of someone behind me. I jumped over the crate and landed in a defensive crouch so quickly I was astonished by the speed of the action. I let out a feral snarl as the man behind me reached out and grabbed my arm. His hands were papery light and he looked so frail. But his grasp felt like a steel shackle.

"Do not be afraid Michael Newton. No one here is going to hurt you. You must be very confused about what is going on. I'm not exactly knowledgeable either though. You are the first of your kind and I don't know what to expect. We'll have to help each other with finding that out. You didn't know you were a werewolf until just a few days ago and now you have a whole new, _life_, to find out about. You were almost dead, your heart only had a few beats left, but we need you. We need you to find Bella."

How did he know my name and Bella's? I didn't know, but if he wanted to find Bella, I was going to do all I could to help him. The burning hunger inside of me for the bloody meat began to calm.

"Heidi, put the human away and fetch some clothing for Michael."

When he said this I became acutely aware that I was entirely naked. I looked down and I didn't recognize any part of myself. My skin was a pale ashy shade of the reddish brown it usually was. I was always strong but my muscles were large and tight, almost bursting through my skin. I couldn't find any of my scars. I knew I should have broken bones and a rope burn through my hands but there was no sign of any previous injuries.

One of the women from the deck came over to where we were and threw a pile of clothes at me. I quickly crouched down behind the barrels of meat I had ripped open.

"Oh please, don't be so ridiculous." She rolled her eyes and walked away quickly. I noticed that she wasn't dressed like a woman, she was in tight pants and tall boots, her billowy tunic was cinched with a belt tightly around her waist. Her hair was long and unruly in several braids with small bits of beads and string wrapped in it.

I quickly shrugged into the clothing at my feet. As I pulled the tunic on I saw that my hands were covered in the blood and meat. I looked up to the man who was still patiently standing there.

"Michael, come walk with me and I will explain all that I can." He clasped his hands behind his back strolling along the deck of the large vessel. He turned and looked me up and down, a slight wrinkle of his nose seemed to indicate he did not like how something smelled. I was still covered in the rancid meat, but all I could smell was the sweet scent wafting from him. The ancient one cleared his throat and looked me squarely in the eye. "Michael, you are now a vampire, and there are a few things you will need help with. I am also very interested in what you were just eating," he raised a curious eyebrow in my direction as if I had some great insight as to why I had just devoured rancid meat. He sighed and continued on "we have a very long conversation ahead of us." He looked at me with such intensity my eyes were glued to his. "This is the most excitement I've had in centuries Michael. I thought this was going to be another tiresome fight with another renegade Vampire. You are a most welcome surprise, most welcome."

I was grateful that my physical pain was gone. I was so lost that when the ancient man continued along the deck I followed. I didn't know what was ahead but I couldn't think to do anything else. The confusion was settled in so deeply, my mind needed relief just as intensely as my body had from the pain.

* * *

**_Did you guys see that coming? Let me know what you think! In the next chapter we'll get a look at what's going on with Bella and Edward. _**

**_Please Review, Review, Review, let me know that you are there and what you are thinking! THANKS!_**


	9. A Plan

**_Thanks for sticking around to see what's happening to Mike, Bella, and Edward on their way to the new world._**

* * *

Mike Newton Chapter 9 – The Plan

EPOV

We had been on the ship for days; I wasn't sure how many anymore. I stayed with Bella as she stayed with me. We were all trapped below decks in a mostly empty space. There were some barrels of water and trunks with some questionable food in it. Everyone was still shackled together in a long chain, which has made privacy and comfort non-existent. Bella and I were on a separate chain and Angela was not with us. Between the storms, the fright, and the seasickness, many of the passengers had died. On the second or third day Victoria, as we heard Captain James call her, came down, removed the bodies, and left without a word.

Bella and I did the best we could to tend to everyone and give comfort where any was possible. Her father prayed continuously and I held a constant vigil for any sign of weakness on the ship that I could exploit to find a way to bring everyone to safety. In the many hours that we spent in stunned contemplation I continuously thought back to Michael Newton, what was he? I knew this; he had sacrificed himself so that I could be with Bella, and I would never forget that. However long my life had left I would honor that memory. I often found myself holding Bella while she cried, and losing track of how long we had been in that state.

On the fifth day or fifteenth, I didn't know anymore, I decided it was time to take fate into my own hands and force a decision; life or death, it didn't matter. I pulled Bella up with me and went over to Charles Swan.

"Dear Father, Your prayers have been unceasing and as yet there has been no answer."

"The Lord answers in His way, on His schedule." He muttered back to me.

"Perhaps the Lord would like us to answer our own prayers then. We are many and they are only two. It is time to work out our own salvation!" Mr. Swan looked up at me then with the most clarity I had seen in him since this nightmare began.

"Yes, these chains and shackles are old. We should be able to find a way out of them."

"Once we are out, we need to have a plan, we can't just walk up onto the deck." Just then I heard the pirates talking on deck and Bella and I scrambled under the ladder so we could better hear them. I could feel her trembling in my arms. I also felt complete trust from her, her life was in my hands.

"Oh James, please, I want to have a little fun and entertainment. It's so boring out here and it will be at least 2 days before we get to the Isle of Devils."

"You know they call it Bermuda now." He said with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't care what it's called, one of those islands is mine! It's just so much more fun to let them run around on an island for a while before we dispose of them all. I need a few years on land anyways; I'm getting sick of what the sea air has done to my hair. And I will have dancing and singing done for me from now until we get there!" With that the hatch flew open and they both descended. Bella and I backed into the shadows as much as we could without making a sound.

James stood in the middle of the room and looked around at everyone very slowly. With a wry little smile he spoke very softly and slowly, particularly looking each woman in the eye. "It's such a shame to have all of you tied up down here, the sun is so beautiful, but not as beautiful as each of you." They were all staring right back at him, as though they were enchanted.

Victoria crouched low and slowly walked around, being very coy and gently touched each man on the face. They were also enchanted and everyone looked on, riveted by them. "Wouldn't it be so nice James for everyone to join us on deck for some drink and dancing?"

"I think it would, but I doubt these lovely ladies and strong gentleman would want to join us."

I was shocked by how complacent everyone was. I saw James pull a key from his belt and unlock the chain. He pulled it out of the rings holding all of the shackles to it and everyone just stood there. I wanted to shout charge, but I could see it would make no difference. I also knew that we would not go undetected much longer. I looked at Bella and pleaded with my eyes for her to understand me. I mouthed at her to not look them in the eyes. It seemed as though the moment they looked into someone's eyes, that person fell under some kind of spell. She nodded and I gently rattled our chain so that we would also get some attention.

James snapped around to face me so fast I audibly gasped. Then he looked right at Bella and she was staring right back into his eyes.

BPOV

At first I couldn't help but stare, his eyes were so beautiful and fierce. I could understand the spell that everyone was under. But I knew that I was still in control of my wits and that he could not know that.

"What is your name my little trouble maker?"

"Isabella Swan, please, call me Bella."

"Wouldn't you like to come upstairs with me?"

"Yes, I most certainly would."

"Than you most certainly shall."

Victoria laughed and as she was climbing the ladder like the pied piper with all of the men and women following her.

"I think it's best we leave your friend down here, don't you?" He said it so slowly and calmly. I immediately panicked in my heart, I didn't want to be separated from Edward, but I didn't want him near this monster. I knew I had to agree so James would continue to think I was under his spell. James again pulled the key off his belt and with one hand he had Edward pinned against the wall and with the other he undid the chain, pulled my shackle out, wrapped it around a post, and locked it again. I could see the rage in Edwards face and it was all he could do to hold back. James began to climb the ladder and I followed him. I tried to throw Edward a little look so that he would understand I wasn't affected, but I didn't know if that was clear to him.

On the deck I could see that Victoria had arranged everyone into two groups, those who could play instruments, and those who would dance. Awkwardly they played and danced. She laughed hysterically while everyone moved around her. "Come James, it's French. Laurent would have loved it; dance this minuet with me."

"No, I believe I will dance this one with Miss Swan." He grasped me tightly, like a child clutching a rag doll. As we spun around I could see that Victoria was looking at me with so much hate and fire in her eyes I felt like my petticoats would burst into flames.

The dancing and music went on for hours and hours; everyone was exhausted but unable or unwilling to stop. When it became clear to Victoria that James would only dance with me I could she would have no more.

"Enough!" She roared to everyone. They all looked back at her in shock and fear. "I am already tired of your pathetic dancing, and there is no culture on earth that would call that music. All of you back, NOW!" The men first, then the women, slowly turned and walked right back down the ladder below deck. James led me over as well.

I looked right into his eyes, "Please don't make me leave you." He smiled, quite pleased with himself and his seeming ability to control me. "Perhaps I will keep you around the longest." Then he whispered into my ear, "Or permanently if you are lucky." I just batted my eyelids and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Victoria rushed over and pulled me by the hair yanking me off of him and tossing me to the hatch. "Really Victoria, she is just a play thing, an appetizer; no need for jealousy."

"If you look at her again, I will drain her before she has time to call your name."

I felt my insides turn over and my legs were about to give out but I had to be strong, I had to be. James followed everyone down again and restrung the chain locking everyone in. When he pulled me over to where Edward was locked, I was afraid to look in those intense green eyes I'd come to rely on. He was standing by the post with a darkness on his face that scared me. When James came close Edward reached out and tried to grab James by the throat. I screamed, and in a movement so fast I barely noticed it, James had kicked Edward in his bad knee and sent him sprawling to the floor. James looked at me again, skeptical of my scream. I quickly threw myself to his chest.

"Did Edward hurt your delicate and beautiful throat?" I said using the last of my energy to force the words out. He just laughed and feeling quite proud of himself, he locked me right back into Edward's chain.

As James turned to walk away I saw Edward curled on the floor holding his thigh, trying to stabilize his leg. I turned and once more wrapped my arms around James' waist.

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me!" I begged as I squeezed my arms around tighter and tighter. Victoria came screaming across the room. James held her back with one hand and with the other peeled me off of him and they both went above deck.

I immediately flew to Edwards side. Please God, let him be alright.

"Is it broken, how is your leg?" He turned and looked at me, so full of hurt and confusion.

"How could you? I said don't look."

"I didn't mean to, how is your leg?"

"It will be fine, it was just the initial shock. What power did he have over you?"

Around the room everyone seemed to be waking form some horrible nightmare, curled up, shivering, and confused.

"He had no power over me." I said and looked directly into his clear green eyes, deeper than the ocean. I wanted the truth of what I was saying to hit the bottom of that ocean so there would be no doubt.

"If he had no power, then you chose to be with him like that?"

"I did." The agony burning across his face was more than I could bare for a minute longer.

"Why?"

With that one final question I lifted my hand and showed him the key I had taken from James' belt.

EPOV

The relief and amazement I felt when I saw that key took the breath from my very soul. How incredible was this woman before me? I had spent hours by myself contemplating every possible way I could save her and what I could do, without ever once considering what she was capable of doing. Any doubt I had in my mind about Bella was washed away and I was, in that moment, eternally devoted to this woman, whether it was on this earth or in the next life.

I spent the next few hours questioning her about everything she saw above. Everyone else was asleep and I could see that she was beyond exhausted, but I knew we didn't have much time and I needed to devise a plan before they realized we had the key, or reached their Isle of Devils. We might be able to escape two, but if there were more, I knew it would be our end. I held Bella in my arms and let her sleep.

I had seen as our ship went down that they were afraid of the fire. I knew they had cannons on the ship, which meant there was also gunpowder and flint. I quickly surveyed the room and there were 12 men and 9 women and hopefully Angela was still somewhere on board the ship. As daylight began to creep through the crack around the hatch I knew what we needed to do if we had any hope at all. I knew that most likely we wouldn't all make it out alive, but if I could at least get Bella to safety, I was willing to sacrifice everything.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks to Melolabel who does a great job Beta reading for me! I hope you guys like it and I'm so sorry for the delay. Remember that the best encouragement is reviews, reviews, reviews. If we are ever going to see what happens to Mike and Bella and Edward, I need a little motivation!

_**Check out "The Marksman" on my favorite stories list.**_


	10. Action and Resolution

_Hello Everyone, thank you for sticking with my story. This is the last chapter, however there will be an epilogue. A big thanks to my beta Melolabel. Another big thanks to my brother in law Knarf. He just wanted Mike to have one moment in the sun, he asked for a Warewolf-Vampire-Ninja-Pirate_. _This was the best I could do. Let me know what you think._

* * *

MPOV

I had spent the better part of a week sitting on the bow of the ship, contemplating everything that I had learned from Aro, everything that I had become, and everything that I would be. It took quite a bit of adjusting to my new body, and to get a better understanding of what I was capable off.

Everyone on the ship had left me alone, except for Eric, he was also a...the word still stuck in my throat...vampire. He was from the distant orient and his real name was something no one could actually say correctly.

He had become a welcomed silent companion to my introspective revelry. He was covered from head to toe in black. His pants fit tightly over his legs, and yet they afforded him an ease of movement and unexpected agility. The complicated tunic wrapped intricately around his torso again covering him entirely but allowing him to move freely. The head wrap covered most of his face, leaving a small swath opened, for his almond shaped eyes, and he always carried a dagger on the sash that tied around the tunic. I actually had no idea what he looked like. But I appreciated the non-intrusive companionship.

My hearing had become insanely acute. I could hear whales calling out to each other and birds that were miles away. I could hear and smell everything that was happening on the ship.

From what I heard and understood, Eric was some type of Japanese warrior. He had started a sect of secret assassins known as Ninjas before he encountered a Vampire and chose to be changed so that he could always look over his warriors and protect his empire. He was in love with the emperor's daughter and knew that as a soldier he could never be with her, so instead he chose to protect her for the rest of her life.

I understood how he felt. I knew we were headed to Bella, I could feel myself pulling towards her. My initial horror at what I had become had begun to subside as I realized that I was in a better position to help save her now. I had fought with her captors and I knew their strength. I turned towards Eric.

"What can you teach me?"

"Much," he responded serenely.

"When can we start?"

"We already have. Silence and patience are your greatest weapons, you have those, now you can learn the rest."

"How much time do we have?"

"Enough."

"Then we begin."

I was accepting the fact that my role in Bella's life may not be what I had hoped, but I would do anything I could to make sure that she was safe and happy. My stone cold heart cracked as I considered that I would not be a part of that life. As I looked out on the horizon I felt myself pulled towards Bella, and I had to consider all that meant. I knew she was alive, I could feel that deep in my soul. I knew that her whole world was turned upside down, and I wasn't going to be a part of it anymore. I knew that the moment I could confront the man who had done all of this to her, the heavens would turn a blind eye to the Hell I would unleash on him.

EPOV

The change in the motion of the ship let me know that we were most likely nearing the islands they had spoken of. If my plan was going to work, it had to be soon. We had to be far enough away from the island for them to easily escape to it, but close enough for us to have a fighting chance at life.

Though our captors never slept, they often spent several hours unmoving on the deck above. I signaled a few of the women to begin coughing and moaning, and creating a racket while we undid everyone's chains. All of the men quickly scampered below to locate the gunpowder while the women stood around the ladder to the deck to distract James if need be, by any means necessary. This was life and death now and I had no illusions that everyone here would make it out alive. My only true goal was to make sure that Isabella did. She stood bravely at the head of the pack of women.

The men returned quickly carrying several barrels of gunpowder, and a few water barrels they had emptied. After unplugging the barrels they set a small stream of gunpowder all around the edge of the interior of the ship and around several of the inner supports. The largest share was around the mast supports and by the hatch. The remainder of the items below, a few trunks and the barrels that had been brought up were placed in a circle as far away from all of the gun powder as was possible. I could hear movement begin above. One more glance out of the grimy porthole told me that the strongest might be able to make it to the island if the sea was favorable.

I reached over to Isabella, "I'm so sorry that all of this has happened, but I will never be sorry that you came into my life." I drew her near to me, with my arm around her waist I picked her up and pulled her head to mine. I kissed her with all of the feelings that had grown in my heart. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and I didn't regret one moment with her. She was startled at first but quickly sunk into my grasp and returned my kiss with a fervor of her own that surprised me.

"I'm not sorry for one moment we have had together." She looked into my eyes so deeply when she said this. I knew she meant it from the depths of her soul. As the cover to the deck lifted I turned towards the men.

"NOW!"

JPOV

The moaning and noise had become intolerable; these humans were becoming more of a bother than most. Victoria was lucky the island was in sight so she could release them and have her fun chasing them all around. Anything for a laugh I suppose. I could see we were near enough to land now and I wasn't going to listen to them anymore. As I approached the hatch to put a little unholy fear in them, I felt at my hip for the key to their chains. My hand slid past the spot my key should have been. I looked down desperately at my belt to find there was noting there. A loud blast rocked the ship and a violent explosion of light and fire burst out of the hatch, engulfing my whole frame.

VPOV

I could see James heading towards the prisoners and reaching for his key. I didn't know what he had planned but I was sure it was something to toy with me and drive me insanely jealous; he loved to dangle my food in front of me that way. I got up to follow him and just as I stood, a blast from the hatch covered him in fire. The sound of his body crumbling under the heat as his clothes burned was sickening, an in less than a moment he was engulfed in flames. The scream that tore from my throat seemed to be from another place entirely. I barely noticed the blast from below the ship and the way that it was quickly turning to its side. These disgusting humans would not survive this! As the ship was turning I could hear them screaming below and I was glad. Let them scream. I leapt off the side of the ship just in time to avoid a burning sail landing on me. As I dove into the water I saw something more frightening than the fire; it was the Volturi, and they had finally caught up with me. Well, I would teach them a lesson along with any human that was left.

MPOV

I knew we were close. My soul cried out to hold Bella, to protect her, to take her away forever. But I knew that could never be. I would never let her become the monster that I had become. I would take everything I had learned about my new state of existence, everything I had learned from Eric, and become her silent protector. And that would start now.

Eric and I were sparring on the deck. I was lunging at his crouched form when out of the corner of my eye I saw a large explosion. We had spotted the ship a few hours ago and knew we would catch up in a few more, but it appeared as though something had gone horribly wrong. I needed to get to Bella. Eric and I looked at each other and we both immediately flew off the edge of the deck into the water. My first reaction was to quickly surface., I felt like a rock sinking quickly, but Eric grabbed my arm and held me under. He began pulling me along and motioning in the direction we needed to go. I found that I didn't need to breathe.

It was a strange and overwhelming feeling to combat; I hadn't realized that my need to breathe air was over. I felt even more detached from humanity. But my hearing in the water quickly picked up. I could hear people screaming and wood burning and snapping. With all my new found strength I swam as fast as I could towards them. It was only a few minutes when we surfaced near the wreckage of the ship.

When I pulled in my first breath out of the water I was overwhelmed by the scents that assaulted my nose. There was one that was familiar and I began frantically looking for my Bella. Thank goodness it was a clear day and the sea was calm. Eric motioned that he was going after a Vampire scent he had picked up and he headed for the island.

I saw a woman's body floating upside down in the water and I quickly rushed to it. When I flipped it over it wasn't my Bella. It was the pregnant woman, Angela. I quickly pounded on her back, to force the water out, and even as I was treading water, I put my mouth on hers and blew air into her lungs. She began coughing and hacking, then looked at me with a strange mix of familiarity and horror. I pulled her towards a large plank of wood from the almost completely sunken ship and pushed her onto it.

Another quick scan and I could see several other people scrambling for something to hold or float on and then I saw Edward. He was going under as he was desperately trying to hold Bella out of the water. Even though she didn't appear to be injured I could smell her blood and I knew she needed my help, fast. The thought of her dead set off an explosion in my mind and with what I knew was inhuman speed I raced over to them.

EPOV

As the gunpowder was lit and the explosion started going off, my only thought was to reach Bella. I got to her in time to push through the hatch with her after the initial explosion. I hadn't expected it to completely kill James, but when I saw his body parts twitching in what looked like a pile of burnt and cracked statue, I knew he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I had Bella around the waist and as I looked into her eyes I saw a fire and determination that was so compelling I couldn't look away until she shouted my name. The ship lurched forward and was quickly tilting to the side. As the mast was coming down I saw a long rope, with a leap and all my strength I grabbed the rope, twisted it around my arm and swung out from the ship as far as possible. The rope was connected to one of burning sails and as we passed it I heard Victoria scream and saw her leap past us into the water.

I couldn't worry about that now though, I was barely holding on to the rope. I saw everyone else clambering out from below decks and leaping to the water. One last explosion cracked the mast completely and sent a massive plume of smoke and shrapnel towards Bella and I. I let go of the rope hoping we would hit the water in time to avoid most of the burning projectiles.

As we kicked to the surface I thought we had actually made it. When I looked at Bella though, I could see that she was loosing consciousness quickly. I looked over her head for any obvious wounds and as I struggled to keep us both above water I could feel a splinter of wood impaled in her side. She was gasping for breath and unable to kick or speak. I looked around desperately to find a barrel I could use to float her on and swim to shore, but I knew there wouldn't be enough time, she was bleeding and she couldn't breathe. My own heart was being to feel like a vice was squeezing it, and I could hear myself screaming.

"Please God, NO! TAKE ME, save her, TAKE ME, NO, NO." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement that was unbelievable fast. I figured the sharks had found us and there was no more hope.

"Give her to me. Hold on to my neck." I saw Michael Newton, or some creature that looked like him. As far as I knew Newton died on his Father's ship. He was larger and paler. He seemed to exist in the water so easily. He took Bella from my arms.

"HOLD ON TO MY NECK." He yelled again to get my attention. I did as he said and before I could look around or try to conjure up an explanation for what was happening in my mind we were off like a cannon shot. He held Bella above the water and his legs were kicking so fast they were a blur, I held on with the last bit of strength in my arms as he pulled us to shore. In a matter of moments we were on the beach. And I could see the true damage that was done to Bella.

"You have to help her." Mike said. I looked at him again and was mesmerized and terrified in the same moment. My medical training took over in that moment.

"Give me your shirt. We need to stop the bleeding." Mike pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I slowly pulled the 14 inch long splinter from her side. It was obviously painful, but thankfully she was unconscious. "Go start a fire, and find a branch that you can pull the bark from." As he ran off, I was holding his shirt to her wound applying pressure. The bleeding was slowing but not stopping. As I saw Mike run off, I knew that he did not look like that on his father's ship, and he was moving faster than my eyes could conceive. Within moments he had collected the dried driftwood on the beach, started the fire and had a smooth branch.

"Heat the branch as much as you can without starting it on fire." He did as I told him too without question. Though I could barely take my eyes off of him now, he would not look at me. As though there was a question between us that he knew the answer too and would not be telling me.

"Hand it to me." As he hand me the branch I removed the shirt on Bella's side where I had been applying pressure. I plunged my finger in the wound and it seemed there were no leftover splinters and no organs had been injured. I took a deep breathe and plunged the burning hot stick into her side.

"AHHHHHHH". She immediately screamed and began to twist.

BPOV

An intense pain as I've never felt seared through my entire being. It felt like it lasted for hours. I could hear someone screaming and realized it was me. I looked up at Edward's face which looked like a beautiful ray of light amidst the pain that was robbing me of sanity. Then next to him I saw Mike. I was so confused. The setting sunlight bounced off his skin and it seemed as though he was lit from within. He was beautiful.

"Mike, you look like...like – a ruby." Then I felt the familiar blackness pull over my mind again and fell into darkness.

EPOV

"What are you doing?" Mike demanded and grabbed my arm so hard I could feel the bones about to give way.

"I have to use the heat to stop the bleeding and to prevent an infection." He released me and I could feel the blood rush back into my hand, there was already a large purple bruise in the shape of his hand. Bella had passed out again and was starting to breathe more regularly and controlled. Mike carried her further up the beach.

"The others, you have to help the others." I directed Mike back out to the water where you could see several people still struggling. He looked wistfully back at Bella then back to the horizon. In movement so fast it seemed more like the _idea_ of running and swimming he was back in the water, moments later he pulled a wooden plank onto the sand with Angela on it. Gently he carried her up to where I was and laid her on the ground. In a flash he was back in the water. Angela was barely conscious as I checked her for broken bones or bleeding. She seemed to have a badly sprained ankle, but the bones were all intact. I let her to rest next to Bella; that was all I could do for now.

As Mike pulled in more and more people, I gathered more wood to stoke the fire and tended to everyone's injuries as best as I could. Within about 20 minutes there were less than a dozen people laid out on the beach. I was barely able to sit let alone stand. Every muscle in my body ached, my lungs burned from inhaling so much salt water and smoke and my mind was in a foggy haze.

I was so concerned with Bella that I couldn't even begin to think what had happened to Mike. I had been so sure that he had gone down with the other ship. And his abilities, they were beyond what he should be capable of. My mind was fighting back at everything that I was contemplating, and my body was beginning to betray my will. I laid down in the sand next to Bella and closed my eyes, just for a moment. Beyond my control I had to relinquish myself to sleep just for a few moments.

MPOV

After scouring the wreckage and the surrounding waters, I was sure that I had all of the survivors. Most were passed out on the beach, a few were mumbling incoherently about vampires and demons, I encouraged them to sleep. A few of the older captives had not been able to survive the blast and subsequent sinking of the ship. I found them as well and decided it was best to leave them to their watery graves. It was an honorable burial; I had seen more than one laid to rest at sea.

I could feel an unquenchable desire for Bella rising in my chest. Just knowing that she was alive and now safe was more than I could have hoped for, more than I had expected.

After scanning the beach, I saw that Edward was fast asleep beside Bella. I moved quietly over to them and I could not resist touching her face, caressing her delicate check bones, tracing her perfect heart-shaped mouth. Before I knew what I was doing I lifted her into my arms--she was lighter than a feather--and carried her off into the woods. After finding a private cove with a small waterfall I sat with her cradled in my arms for a long time. Her beauty was overwhelming and I felt like crying, however no tears would come to my eyes. I was reminded of my inhumanity; of the monster I had become.

"Mike?" Bella had woken and was staring up at me.

"Everything is alright. I'm here now. You are safe." Just saying the words felt like daggers ripping through my chest. How long could I be there? Was everything alright?

"You seem so different. What happened? I thought…I thought," she was trying to hold back choking sobs. "I thought you died."

I knew I couldn't hold back anything from Bella. She knew my soul; she owned my soul. It was all hers now.

"I did."

BPOV

I could only sit in stunned silence, trying to grasp everything that Mike had just told me. Could it all be true? Did such creatures exist? I was trying to consider all of this information. The horror that had been my life for the past week was more than I could handle. I had to put it all in a little box in my heart, to be opened and dealt with later. Right now I could only consider three things. I still loved Mike, I thought he was dead and yet here he is before me, and I love Edward. The last realization was more powerful and confusing than I had expected.

I looked into his wide scarlet eyes, pulled my fingers through his long beautiful hair, and rested my hand on his rock hard shoulder. I was amazed at what he had become.

"I love you." a whisper, a promise, it was all I had to offer.

"I love you too."

"Than stay with me."

"I can't Bella; I don't belong in your world anymore."

"You possess a part of my heart. How can I go on without you?" I pleaded.

"I will always be with you, to protect you, to watch over you. I will always be there." I knew, though that he meant to remain forever in the shadows of my life.

"How can you ask me to let go so easily." I could see that my statement cut him to the core and he cringed.

"Not easily," he said in a weak breath, "but it's the only way."

"It's your only way." I felt my heart breaking. Mike rested his hand on my heart and pulled me close, as though he could see the fissure already cleaving my heart in two and he wanted to stop it, to heal it.

When carried me back out of the forest, some of the people were stirring. Edward was sound asleep on the sand. Even in a fitful sleep, brows drawn together and lips pulled tight, he was handsome to behold. I had a small spark in my heart and I felt that somehow, Mike was right. This was how it was supposed to be, and the wound he left unintentionally on my heart would one day be repaired.

A moment later a large group of impossibly beautiful and frightful people emerged from the forest. As they stepped onto the beach they all glistened like jewels in a crown. Victoria was before them, obviously strangled in pain, though no one and nothing was touching her. Mike instinctively set me down behind him. At that same moment Edward woke up and when he saw that I wasn't beside him, he looked around frantically. Upon seeing me with Mike and noticing the fearsome group that had joined us, he was at my side faster than I could blink. I leaned into him for support immediately, feeling his warmth, feeling his heart beat.

MPOV

Aro looked calm as he approached me, I could see that Jane had her powerful grip on Victoria's mind, causing intense pain throughout her whole body, just by thinking it. Erik was with them as well. I hadn't spared him another thought once I saw Bella. As I was rescuing everyone he must have been chasing after Victoria.

"Well, well, I see what she had planned here and this _is_ a precious little island." Aro said in his calm, controlled, yet menacing voice. "Our problem is solved, or at least it will be momentarily." He motioned over to Victoria; she writhed and tried to thrash at him, but was immediately crippled by Jane.

"And what now?" I asked, knowing that I would not be allowed to make this decision.

"I can see you found your little plaything." He said as he approached Bella. "May I my dear?" He reached out to hold her hand as she was still mostly behind me and I knew, for her safety, there was nothing I could do to stop him. He enveloped her hand in his and looked at her, unblinking, inhuman. A quick glance in Edward's direction, then mine, and he released her hand. He began to chuckle.

"Just when I think humans have become the most boring species on the planet, someone like this comes around and I'm…amused." I didn't like the way that Aro was looking at Bella.

"If you would like Bella, you are more than welcome to join with us." Bella shot a horrified look into my face, Edward stepped forward, as though his brave gallantry could do anything to protect her.

To my surprise Bella stood a little taller and spoke for herself, "I'm quite satisfied with my current state; I'll let you know if that changes." And to my utter sorrow, she stepped back, leaning into Edward's chest.

"Well, I can see we are done here. There are too few survivors to cause a problem, so we'll leave them to you." Aro slightly bowed in my direction and almost instantaneously the whole group disappeared back into the tropical forest and moments later we could hear the distinct sounds of granite being torn apart and shrieks coming from deep inside the forest. After about 10 minutes we saw the plumes of purple smoke in the air and I knew that the tiny band of survivors were safe now. Victoria was gone.

I realized that as we had been transfixed on the scene unfolding deep in the forest, Bella had been holding my hand and Edward's. She looked down at our hands at the same moment then back into my eyes. I knew I needed to leave then or I never would. Slowly I pulled my hand out of hers, and as though she sensed my thoughts, she reached towards me.

"No Bella, you know I need to leave. Edward, I'll always be there, watching, protecting." I expected for him to answer back prideful, or angry, but he didn't. With a grace and dignity I hadn't noticed before he stood a little taller, took Bella by the shoulders, and while holding her, gave me a look filled with appreciation.

He loved her as much as I did, I understood that now, and it made leaving so much easier. I took off towards the forest, towards those who had now become my kind. One glance back to the beach and I saw Bella in Edward's embrace, she was sobbing into his chest. Yet she hadn't watched me go. Though it hurt worse than I could imagine, I was glad. I knew this was best for her.

As I followed the group's trail I saw Erik waiting for me on the trail ahead. I didn't want to talk about it, and he was the only person in the world who could understand that. Without breaking stride I kept running and he came up along side me. We ran that way until we reached the other side of the island.

I saw Aro and Caius and Marcus on the ship anchored deep in a bay. We both looked at them, and then Aro shook his head, Marcus threw up his hands, they raised the sail, and the ship began to sail away. We watched it leave. For a long time we just stood there. Knowing I would need some time away to heal, Erik tilted his head towards the west and we ran and swam, island to island, then through open waters until we reached the New World.

* * *

_Check out "The Marksman" on my favorites._


End file.
